


When we were young

by LunarCallisto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Comedy, Family, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, Meet-Cute, Multi, Online Dating, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCallisto/pseuds/LunarCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Various AU Prompt Dump centering around the livelihood of Eren, Annie; and their eccentric buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: “Oh my god, you’re in love with her. “
> 
> UPDATE 1/16/17: I've now made this a into multi-chapter modern au series, cuz' I've got plenty of drafts/prompt fics that take place in the modern world and since I've already made this, I might as well dump it all here! It will be mostly Eren/Annie centric but some fics will have prominent Ymir/ Christa and other pairings as well. Some tags will be added/ and or taken out as I update it. Which won't be too frequently as I'm a slow as shit writer.

“So you’re telling me, that you yelled you had diarrhea, and just _ran_ out the room?”

“I panicked!”

Ymir face palmed, exhaustion etched into her very being. Clearly at a loss of what to do with her air-head of a cousin. She had thrown the damned party specifically to give him the chance to actually mingle with someone, after sulking from the breakup of his last relationship for the past year, (One she had inconveniently caused.) She had Inviting nearly everyone they knew, along with a few tinder matches gathered from his fake page she’d made for him a week ago.

“I can’t believe you, dude.” Ymir crossed her arms, peering down at him like a disappointed parent.

“She was escalating things too quickly! I just got nervous…” Eren slumped back onto the couch defeated, kicking at an empty beer can. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “This isn’t gonna’ work for me Ymir. “  

“It’ll work if you quit being a pussy. “ 

The brunet glared at her, “You know,” he scoffed, “None of this would've happened if you hadn't _stolen MY girlfriend_ in the first place!”

“You're still on that? “

“Yes I’m still _on_ _that_! “

“Hey it's not my fault Christie preferred _this_ , “Ymir gestured to herself elaborately, “To that.” She sneered, pointing to him.

“And besides,” Ymir plopped down on the faded couch next to him, bringing her feet up to rest on the coffee table.  Eren scooted over with nasty glare her way. “I'm trying to atone for what I did. I threw this party so you can get some. _And_ what do you do?“

“I don't care about _getting_ some,” Eren grumbled, “Don't care for one stands. I just, just want someone to talk too, I guess. To hold”

Ymir pouted mockingly, reaching out to him, “Aw I'm here for you baby cousin.” She slung an arm around his neck. Eren wriggled free from her embrace, jumping back.

“Get the hell off. I don't mean you!” He fussed, dropping down onto the torn recliner across from her, Eren raked a hand through his unruly hair, groaning, “God this _sucks_.”

“Well, look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?”

Ymir grinned catlike, “It's not happening to me.”

“I hate you.”

Just than a muffled chime sound went off; Ymir blinked, fishing out her phone from her back pocket.

A sly smile appearing on her face as she read the message.

“Hook. Line. And sinker.”

Eren looked incredulously at her, “What?”

“You got another admirer.”  

Eren scoffed, rolling his real eyes. He got up about to leave the living room when Ymir kicked at his shins, and he yelped, clumsily falling back onto the recliner.

“What the hell?!“

“Hold on. This one seems to be your type. You're into gym freaks, right?”

Eren raised an eyebrow, his interest obviously peaked.

“It could be a _small_ blonde. And I know you _like_ blondes.” Ymir baited.

“Ugh… _Fine_ let me see.”

The freckled woman hopped over the small coffee table, kneeling down to his side at the armrest, flashing her phone in his face. Eren grimaced, pushing her arm away to read the message more clearly.

**_March 1 st 2016 1:32PM_**

**_ Hey you seem like a pretty cool guy from your interests. I'm into MMA and exercise myself, your profile pic is funny looking too, I like it. Though I can’t tell which one are you. _ **

 

His eyes flickered to the default picture above the message briefly, it was a picture of white fluffy cat with big sapphire eyes. A rather expensive looking collar around its neck, the name Crystal was embedded into the collar with white studs. The owners name against the default picture in bold black letters. Annie, it read.

His scanned the message twice more then turned his attention to Ymir who was gloating at his side, watching his reaction. Eren narrowed his eyes, “What did you put as my profile picture?”

Ymir hummed innocently, pursing her lips. Yanking her arm back and then shoving the phone back into his face.

“Just this one.”

It was a picture of him at last year’s Christmas party. A very inebriated Eren posed with a human sized jolly plastic Santa, flashing his pearly whites and throwing up gang signs. His bowl-cut haired buddy Armin, squatting on the other side, throwing up the same hand signs.

Eren groaned even louder, “Why do you love to embarrass me? And you brought Armin into it too!”

“Hey you didn't give me much to work with, and besides,” Ymir clicked her tongue, “She said she likes it.”

The taller brunette perched herself on the armrest, practically sitting on his arm. He reeled back, grumbling in response.

“So, what should I say back?”

“ _Oh ho ho!_ So you're interested, huh?” Ymir cackled, “You’re hoping it’s another cute blonde, aren’t you?”

“ _C’mon_ Ymir.”

“Alright, alright. Let big cousin help you out.” Ymir quickly tapped out a response with a black painted finger nail, then showed it to Eren.

“How's this?”

                                              **March 1 st 2016 1:34PM **

**_Thanks! I love the pic of your cat. I’m guy on the left btw. im a total gym freak too, love exercising and showing off my abs. speaking of which, would you like to see them? ;)_**

Eren turned to his cousin with a dead panned stare, “No.”

“Whoops, too late, already sent it.”

“No!” Eren snatched the phone from her hands, “Goddamn it, Ymir!”

Another chime sound erupted from the phone, Eren looked at it, then too Ymir, who was equally baffled.  

“Well _that_ was quick. What'd she say?” Ymir peaked above his shoulder, scanning the message.

** March 1st 2016 1:34PM **

**_ You're confident. I like that. I wouldn't mind a pic.  _ **

**__ **

Ymir clapped her hands and rubbed them together, hopping off the armrest. She snatched back her phone from Eren’s grip. Tapping the little camera icon.

“Alright! Take off your shirt. _Its snap time!_ ” She sang in sickly sweet tone. Eren gave her a disgusted look. Hoisting himself further onto recliner.

“No way!”

“C’mon _Eren_ , You’re really going to leave this lovely girl hanging? Who's the _only_ one, mind you, too actually message you first.” Ymir pointed out.

Eren gave it a thought, sinking into the cushions and gazing up at the whirring ceiling fan for a while; unbeknownst to him, Ymir was already taking off guard pictures.

With an annoyed huff, he got up from the recliner, grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing it onto the seat behind him.

“Fine. Let's get it over with.”

“That's my boy!” Ymir jeered, taking several steps back, pointing the camera of her phone his way. She turned it this way and that, trying to find the right angle.  Eren stared with disinterest, arms crossed over his bare chest.

“You're gonna’ take it or what?”

“You could at least smile you know,” She mumbled, “Or pose, or do _something_. You look so grim, like you just walked out of rehab and found out your girlfriend left you for your cousin. “

Eren sniffed, hands tightening imperceptibly around his arms. “Just _take_ the damn picture.” He growled.

“Oh! Good look, girls love that one. The bad boy look,” Ymir walked around the coffee table to get another angle, “Nice one, Love the muscle flexing!”

“M’not flexing anything,” He grumbled, then grabbed his shirt just as soon as Ymir put her thumb up. Slipping it over his head and coming over to the taller brunette’s side.

“Let me see. “Eren peered over, “Huh, It's not… _that_ bad. “

“I'm a photographer. “Ymir put a hand dramatically to her chest.

“Whatever.  Did you send it? “

“Yep. “

“Did she say anything back? “

“Hold your horses, Speedy Gonzalez, give the lady a chance to admire.” She plopped down on the love seat. Eren gave a roll of his teal eyes, trekking into the kitchen for a drink. Coming back with two perspiring Pepsi cans. He handed one to Ymir, who took it just as the chime of her phone went off.

“What did she say? “

“Miss Annie says she _likes_ what she sees. _But,_ ” Ymir elaborated, glancing to Eren who now gave her his full attention. Awaiting the response of his Tinder match. “You need work on those triceps.” she ended with a chuckle.

“Oh, she’s a picky one.”

Eren gawked at her, snatching the phone from her hand, reading the message himself. “What?!” Eren gaped at the message as if the very sentence insulted his way of living, “My triceps are big!” He shouted, then whirled around to Ymir, a look of disbelief on his face.

“They are!”

“Not according to Miss Annie.” The brunette shrugged, plucking her phone out of Eren’s now limp hand.

“Can’t believe this girl,” Eren dropped onto the couch, chugging his soda angrily, and slamming it back down onto the coffee table, “How could she just _judge_ me like that.” He said then belched, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Hey, ask if she could send a picture of herself.” he turned to Ymir, who raised a questionable brow at him.

“Too get even I mean. “

Ymir threw her hands up, “Alright if you say so, _might_ be escalating things, but you’re the trooper.” Her fingers flew quickly over the digital keyboard, tapping out his wanted response. The chime came sooner than expected. Eren hovered near her shoulder, practically leaning his whole body on her. Causing the taller brunette to shove lightly at his face, “Give me some space will ya’?”

“I wanna’ see!”

“All she said was _be right back_.” Ymir dropped the phone into his lap, so he could read it himself.

“That’s all?” Eren scrolled up, refreshing the messages, but still nothing changed.

“Looks like you might’ve scared this one away, Jägermeister. As you do _all_ of them.” Ymir yawned.

Eren furrowed his brows, staring fixedly at the messages box, “Shut up. She’s probably just thinking about it.”

The same chime sound rang in his ears than, and Eren flashed his canines at his cousin, “See? Told ya’.” He glanced back at the messages, grin slowly fading from his face in place of an expression of awe.

“Wow,” Eren breathed, eyebrows disappearing into his bangs, “She’s…”

Ymir scooted over, taking a peak at the digital photo with feigned interest, which quickly turned into fascination as she scanned the picture. Taking in the sight of a rather austere looking pale blonde, with eyes as bright a blue as the cat on her default picture. Her phone faced backward to a wall mirror, reflecting the image of her athletic body. The spandex shorts and sports bra she wore showed off the toned muscle of her legs, and taut stomach. The perspiration on her skin, and mussed look of her of platinum hair made it seem like she had recently just got back from a running marathon.

Ymir whistled appreciatively, “Damn, she’s got a body. _And_ a nose.” She craned her neck to Eren who was still gazing wistfully at the photo, and biting into his knuckle. Ymir clapped a hand onto his back with a shrill laugh.

“You okay there pal? Thirst getting to you?” She shook him by the shoulder, by the movement didn’t deter Eren from his admiration.

“She’s so…” He mumbled off.

“So what? Hot? Sexy? Smokin’?”

“So tiny.” He finished, this time Ymir rolled her amber eyes, snagging her forgotten Pepsi from the coffee table.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You love petite blondes.”

“She just looks amazing.”

Another chime resounded in the living room, and Eren almost too excitedly checked the oncoming message.

**_ March 1st 2016 1:55PM _ **

**_ Any thoughts, Mr. Jaeger? _ **

 

Eren smirked, and without thinking, instantly texted back a reply. Thumbs fiddling over the small screen. Ymir stared at him, perplexed.

“Hey now,” She cautioned, “Don’t get too carried away. “

Eren said nothing, thumb jabbing at the send button. He leaned back into the couch, satisfied. Offering the phone back to Ymir who plucked it from his grasp, immediately reading his response. She scoffed obnoxiously as her eyes roamed over Eren’s own message.

 

                                                                            ** _March 1 st 2016 1:56_**

**_ Annie. I think you’re probably the most stunning woman I’ve ever laid my eyes  on. You’re bewtiful, and I love your nose. Its cute. would you consider dating me? _ **

She abruptly smacked the back of Eren’s head, causing him to sputter out the Pepsi he was drinking, it dribbled in rivulets down the corner of his mouth, and Eren stood up, glaring down at her as he dabbed at his mouth with hem of his shirt.

“The hell is your problem?!”

“You are!” Ymir sneered at him, “What are you twelve?! You completely blew it, again!”

“How?!”

“ _Oh my god, Eren_.” She face-palmed for the second time that day, kicking her feet onto the floor, “You do _not_ just ask a girl out plainly like that. What’re you, smitten suddenly? You’re in love with her?”

“What? Of course not. I barely even know her. I was just wondering if she would.” Eren shrugged.

“C’mon,” Ymir wheezed into laugh, looking at her phone again, “You even spelled beautiful so wrong not even autocorrect corrected it! You’re twenty-one, Eren. _Twenty-One_.”

“That was intentional.”

“My ass,” Ymir sighed, “Listen. If you’re looking to hook up, you gotta’ take these things slowly.” She placed her phone down onto the coffee table, “I mean Christ, you just met the girl. On tinder no less.”

Eren regarded his cousin, switching his attention to her and the phone. “You think I scared her off?” He said, meekly. That’s something he certainly didn’t want.

“If she’s not turned off by that. Than she’s more of a trooper than you.”

_PING!_

“Ah,” Ymir snatched her phone away before Eren could; reading aloud the message.

“You’re a funny guy, Eren. Say’s lady Ann.” The tall brunette dangled the phone in front of Eren who grabbed it off her.

“That’s it, that can’t be it…”

“Looks like she blew you off bro’.”

_PING!_

The cousins shared a look, Ymir huddled over to Eren’s side, silently reading the message along with him.

** March 1st 2:03PM **

** I don’t know about dating so quickly. but I would rather you maybe take me out to dinner. And we can talk about our interests together. Maybe perhaps this Friday?  **

Eren gasped as he reiterated the message over and over. A cheeky grin appearing on his face, he glanced to Ymir who was still gawking in disbelief. Amber eyes wide, and thin brows scrunched together.

“No way…” She trailed off. Eren’s cheeky grin turned smug. He texted back a quick response. Ymir hovered over his shoulder, reading in her head his reply word for word.

                                                                            **_March 1 st 2:04PM_**

**_perfect! Id love too! We can meet up at rose park. I’ll pick you up there!  :)_**

“I can’t believe this.” Ymir plucked her phone away from just as soon as he sent the message.

“You _actually_ got a date.”

“I got a date.”

“You got a date.”

“I got a _date_!” Eren whooped, fisting pumping the air. Ymir shook her head at his unbridled enthusiasm. Though inside she was also celebrating; no more set ups on trying to get her cousin laid just for the sake of stealing his ex-girlfriend from him. Or feeling guilty about it, for that matter.

A chime sounded and Eren bounded over, once more snatching her own phone from her.

“Hey-!”

Eren excitedly read the next one aloud.

**_ March 1st 2:06 _ **

**_ Friday it is than, ill see you there, jaeger. ;) _ **

“Wink-face,” Eren ended with a whisper, eyes widening in astonishment, “Ymir! She sent me a _wink-face_!”

“Congratulations.” The freckled girl dead panned, stealing her phone back from him.

“This is awesome! I have a date.”

Ymir put a hand on her hip, “Yeah, you’re _welcome_.”  

“Eh, you helped me somewhat.”

“I helped you _all what_ , buddy.” She scoffed, “Don’t make me send miss Annie more embarrassing pictures of you from last Christmas.”    

“ _Oh god_ , please don’t.”  


	2. Stray Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "I just found this kitten in the street!"

Saturdays were Annie’s best lazy days; no AM classes, no _PM_ classes, no work after getting out of her AM class, and no random night shifts awaiting her after a long PM class. It was just her, her living room couch, her T.V, and her best friend—AKA her cat Sapphire. The worlds most spoiled cat.

She intended on spending the rest of the Saturday with her ass glued to the couch, digging from a half empty bowl of pop-corn, and watching the Food Network— she liked the specials on desserts, particularly donuts—she wasn’t even motivated enough to go to the gym, nor even for a jog around the neighborhood. Nope, not today. Today she was perfectly content with not doing anything whatsoever.

Until her German neighbor banged on her door like he was the goddamn Military Police; and she was just _forced_ to get up from her relaxed position on the couch, dragging her feet across the carpet, and then swinging the front door open, fixing her neighbor with a glare that would turn even Medusa into stone.

On her oblivious neighbor, though, it only served to make him grin wider. Then she realized the reason for that goofy grin on his face; in his hands, he held up a dirty mass of gray fur— Annie squinted at it. Two beady little eyes stared at her curiously, Sapphire hissed from where she was curled against Annie’s leg.

“Um—“

“I just found this kitten in the street!” He exclaimed, excitement just pouring off him in waves.

Annie blinked. “ _O_ -kay?”

And then he just stood there, with a stray kitten squirming in his hands, smiling down at her, like some weirdo.

“Um,” Annie awkwardly shifted from one foot to another, feeling just the slightest bit of self-conscious, since she was still in her lazy day clothes—which consisted of a huge hoodie, and the shortest shorts she could find. It basically looked like she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Do you wanna’,” She jabbed a thumb behind her, “Come in, or—“

“Sure!”

“Oh, okay.” Annie moved to the side to allow her overly-happy neighbor in, street kitten and all. When she shut the door behind her, locking it, she realized what a big, fat mistake that was. Because now he was standing in her kitchen, with a stray kitten, looking at her with wide, emerald eyes, and, smiling.

She wrung her hands together, assessing him, the way Sapphire was assessing that kitten. His smile seemed to falter somewhat under her weighted stare, but didn’t give away, Annie was almost disappointed. This wasn’t the first time she had let her wild next door neighbor in; In fact, this was the third time. The first being a New Year’s Eve party, the second being, two weeks ago, when he drunkenly knocked at her door at 3AM, picked her lock with a chewed toothpick, and then passed out on her living room floor. He probably didn’t remember that though.

“So—“

“So!” He opened his mouth but then shut it, prompting her to continue.

“Do you want a drink? Or milk, I’ve got milk, you know, for…” Annie gestured to the dirty fluff ball that was struggling to escape his grasp, Sapphire must be intimidating the poor thing.  

“ _Oh!_ Yeah, yes. Yeah, sure, Thank you!”  He nodded five times, all the while trying to keep the kitten from falling onto the kitchen floor, the little thing was a fighter.

So, Annie proceeded to forget all about having the laziest day of her life; and served her weird neighbor’s kitten a saucer of milk, placing it on the counter so Sapphire wouldn’t attack it. They both sat on the squeaky stools of her kitchen, watching the kitten’s whiskers get soaked in the milk, and then stepping _into_ the milk, leaving paw-shaped milk tracks on counter. Sapphire meowed irritably from her half-full food bowl.

“So,” Annie began, drumming her fingers on the counter top, her neighbor idly stroked the kittens fur as it fed. “Where’d you find him?”

“I think it’s a her.”

“Where’d you find her?”

“The street?”

Annie rolled her eyes, “ _Okay,_ what street?”

He shrugged, gently pulling the kittens ears, “She was roaming around some garbage outside, thought she was a rat at first, scared the hell out of me.”

“And you…just _decided_ …to bring her…to me.” She tilted her head curiously. Annie wasn’t angry, bothered, yes. But not angry. Just more confused than she had ever been in the three years she’s been living in this apartment complex, with this odd young man as her next-door neighbor.

At this, he sheepishly ducked his head, folding his hands in his lap, the kitten started to purr. Sapphire meowed more insistently, and Annie told her to shut up.

“I just, uh—I thought,” he scratched the back of his knuckles, avoiding her gaze, “I thought you’d like her.”

There was some nagging feeling inside Annie’s head that was telling her something was up—he was up to _something,_ but she didn’t know what. There was another feeling in her gut, fluttery and light, like she’d swallow a small bird, or maybe butterflies.

“You wanted to give me a kitten?”

“Not, ah—no, I _mean,_ ” He looked so conflicted, “Yes. I did. I knew you had a cat so I—I just figured, you’d like _another one?”_ His voice turned high-pitched at the end, bashfully, and if Annie didn’t know any better, she’d say her neighbor was becoming awfully nervous around her now. How peculiar.

She leaned forward, elbows on the counter, the kitten now wandered around, pawing at the sleeve of her sweater. “I’m not really sure if I want to take care of another cat. Mines has already staked her claim on me anyways.”

His face fell, “Oh.”

There a pause from him, and then, “I—um, Can I ask you something?” He asked her.

“You already did.”

“Can I ask you something else?”

She very nearly smiled, “Go ahead.”

“Are you… _seeing_ anybody?”

Annie blinked, icy blue eyes that were watching the kitten knead at her loose sweater sleeves, now focused on him, her brows scrunched together, confused. “Huh?”

He swallowed, once, twice, straightened the collar of his jacket. “J-just…curious.”

From her food-bowl, Sapphire let out the whiniest meow she could muster. And Annie all but flew out of her seat, digging into the cabinets beneath the sink, and trying to fish out the bag of kitty kibble. Her neighbor watched her, and Annie hoped he didn’t notice that she was taking her sweet time to feed Sapphire.

“Need help?” He offered.

“Nope. I’ve got it.”

Eventually she found the bag, fed her cat, and now had to face her fidgeting neighbor. They both sat on the couch this time, Annie on one end, her neighbor on the other, practically hugging the arm cushion, the kitten curled into a ball on his lap.  The couch wasn’t very big, being that it was a loveseat.

“So.” She began.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah.”

“…The cat was just a ruse, huh?”

After choking on his spit, and coughing for about a minute, he managed to sputter out, “Y-you knew?!”

Annie smirked, sitting crossed legged on the couch, her sweater bunched up her pale thighs, and her neighbor’s eyes instantly went to the newly exposed skin, before he snapped his head to look elsewhere, like her wall. Annie could see hot red tint his ears, his Adams apple bobbed and down, nervously.

She reached for the remote that was near his hand, he practically jumped off the couch _with_ the kitten when she _accidentally_  brushed her fingers across his knuckles. “You practically gave it away, Jaeger.”

“I just—I wasn’t,” He sighed, defeated. “I’m not weird for doing this right?”

“Oh, you’re definitely weird.” She raised the volume of the T.V, looking at him from the corner of her eye, “Maybe next time you wanna’ hang out, try not to look for excuses, especially ones that involve picking strays up off the street.”


	3. I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I miss you."

The muffled jingling of keys and click of the front door had Beast all but barreling into the living room, puffed tail wagging and tongue lolling from his mouth as his pointed ears perked, picking up the noise of his owner shuffling outside the hallway of the studio complex.

A twist of the knob caused an excited bark from the giant shepherd. He immediately jumped onto his owner the moment she walked in, almost causing the small woman to fall back, she braced an arm against the door frame. Staggering a bit as Beast buried his snout into her long cardigan and sniffed the fresh outside, leaving slobbery dog kisses on her temple. He barked again to welcome her home.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m back.” Annie tiredly removed the shepherd’s big paws from her sternum, “Down, Beasty-boy.” She commanded, and Beast obediently sat down with a tilt of his head, not one to disobey his owner. Annie gave an affectionate scratch behind his ear, and he licked her palm before she could pull away.

“Good boy.” Annie muttered slamming the door shut with her foot, then clutched the groceries she had dropped due to Beasts erupt greeting. She trudged along to the tiny kitchen, that was really only ten feet away from the living room space. Four cupboards lined the peach tiled walls above the sink, the mint green stove and refrigerator were placed tightly beside it, along with a single rectangular counter to prepare meals on. Annie always hated how ugly the colors contrasted with each other, but it’s not as if she could complain. The appliances did come with the apartment after all.

She set the groceries on the counter top, already beginning to take out tonight’s hefty meal. Which wasn’t really a hefty meal but rather a weeks’ worth of ramen noodles and T.V dinners. Annie sighed, ripping open one of the sealed packages of the T.V dinners.

“I really wish Eren were here, don’t you?” She turned to the shepherd who sneaked to her side, he stared at her curiously, but his attention was wholly on her dinner. Beast’s big olive green eyes often reminded Annie of Eren. Well, Eren in particular wasn’t that far off from sharing the same personality as their own dog.

He too, got excited whenever she came home, either from work or simple grocery shopping. And he always followed her everywhere around the little studio apartment; either to chat animatedly or coddle her. It annoyed Annie quite a lot at first but, she found herself missing it more and more. _Him_ , to be exact.

At least Beast was big enough to use as a pillow. She also missed that. The shepherd eyed her meal with a little plead in his twinkling eyes. Annie huffed, “Of course, I got you.” She grunted, hoisting herself up onto the counter, and snatched the half-full bag of dog food that was right at the top of the cupboards. Annie very carefully dropped it onto the counter; unfortunately, the bag hadn’t been closed from the morning she had fed him, and it tipped over, spilling chunk sized kibbles n’ Bits all over the kitchen floor.

Annie cursed under her breath, luckily Beast took to cleaning it up rather quickly. Annie eyed him warily as she hopped off the counter, “You better eat all of that.” She pointed at the mountain of dog food on the floor, Beast answered looking up with loud crunching and wag of his tail. 

While she finally set her meal to preheat in the oven, (Microwaved dinners are done _better_ in the oven, so says Eren, apparently) her smart phone she forgotten on the couch went off. Playing a catchy eighties tune on loop; Annie raced over snatching up her phone from the cushion pillows. Catching a glimpse of a picture featuring a tanned shirtless brunet carrying a large dog bridal style, before she tapped the green call button.

 _“Yo!”_ A cheerful male voice answered from the other end, Annie sunk herself onto the love seat, breathing a little easier. “So you finally called.” She mused, perching her feet on top the coffee table.

 _“I know, I know. But I’ve got some free time on my hands now, so we could talk as long as you want!”_ He piped up, and Annie was forced to position the phone further from her ear because Eren still hadn’t a clue how to use his inside voice.

“Okay, that’s great,” She tapped a blue manicured nail on the receiver end, “Ask me what I’m having for dinner.”

She could hear him roll his eyes way back, somehow, he chuckled and the sound vibrated through the line _. “Alright, what’re you having for dinner?”_

“Breaded chicken, with mashed potatoes and peas.” She said, then added. “Including a brownie.” Eren scoffed, and she heard a light ruffle as he shook his head, probably in disapproval. _“T.V dinners again?”_

Annie clicked her tongue, “You’re not even here to prepare those light weight meals anymore, I don’t know anything about scaling food or counting calories.”

 _“Or cooking in general.”_ He quipped quickly. Annie pouted, narrowing her eyes just about to retort when Beast strolled into the living room, happily fed and full. Annie peaked behind her and sure enough the mess she’d made was completely vanished save for a few stray kibble here and there.

 _“How’s my Beasty-boy?”_ Eren asked on cue. The shepherd slouched near her legs, resting his head on her lap. Annie patted him gently, threading her fingers through his soft fur as she leaned further into the couch. “He’s getting fat. I think I’m feeding him too much.”

_“How dare you, my son is not fat. Are you even taking him for walks?”_

“Are you kidding me, I’d rather not be launched across the city by a hundred and thirty-five-pound dog.”

 _“Annie.”_ Came his warning no non-sense tone, and Annie very nearly grinned. “Relax,” She drawled, blowing tendrils of blonde from her face, “Mikasa does the walking. She’s even more of a beast than him, after all.”

_“Oh, cut that out.”_

“It’s true.” She ended with a small laugh of her own; Eren shifted on the other end and she could hear some bustling noise in the background along with a couple of other masculine voices. Another voice boomed into the line, this one higher pitched but slightly teetering away, as if it’d been shouted over Eren’s shoulder.

_“Hello Eren’s insanely hot girlfriend!!”_

_“Dude- Connie, c’mon, man!”_

Annie listened in on their bickering, rubbing the soft tip of one of Beast’s ears; and for a moment she imagined herself there with him. She imagined staying in one of those lofty hotels that were usually the standard in military bases; and being able to see him every day. At least on the off-duty hours. The biggest quirk would be traveling overseas with him, sightseeing the world had always been a child hood dream of hers. She could almost taste the sea salt on her tongue as she closed her eyes and imagined it all. Eren’s timbre tone now picking up further from the speaker.

Of course there was a catch, for all that happen. They would have to get engaged to acquire those benefits, then lo and behold Annie walking down the aisle. And Annie, well she was just not ready for that next step. For absolute commitment, becoming one _and_ whole, till death do them part. Though she cared about him, and Eren did love her, she knew that he wasn’t all that ready either. They were only in their mid-twenties, and perhaps even when they reached their thirties, things will still be the same. That’s just the way Eren and Annie were. But she wouldn’t give up her cozy apartment life or her career in fitness training for all the frilly white dresses and wedding bands in the world. She was content where she was. So was Eren, she’d hope.

“ _Ann’, sorry ‘bout that.”_ He sighed into the speaker, the noise creating a sort of distortion. She sighed with him. _“There’s no such thing as privacy around here.”_ He laughed. She laughed quietly with him. “I miss you.” She blurted than, pursed her lips, then added, “A lot.”

 _“…I miss you too.”_ His voice was gentle but somber, the tones he would use when she was having a terrible day and he’d come comfort her with back rubs and a marathon of her favorite series on Netflix. The ones he hated but she enjoyed; she really missed those days.

Annie grumbled into the speaker, feeling all to sentimental at the moment. “You better hurry your ass up and get back here.”

Eren laughed, sniffing, _“I plan too.”_

“I mean it, Jaeger.”

_“I know you do!”_

The next hour went by reminiscing about high school drama and discussing Ju-Jitsu techniques that Annie didn’t particularly care about, but she felt giddy at how excited Eren got whenever she explained them too him.

It was going so great until the stench of burnt plastic reached her nose, and Annie jumped up startling Beast, whirling around to see the oven puffing out plumes of black smoke. The fire alarm than started to screech obnoxiously into her ear drums.

“Eren.” She groaned dejectedly, dragging a hand across her face as Beast began to loudly bark in tandem with the fire alarm, “I’m serious, come home already or there won’t be a home to come back too.”


	4. One Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "So are you guys dating, or?"

If Ymir had taken the time to look at her rear view mirror instead of browsing Historia’s new Instagram photo’s; she would’ve seen the split-second kiss that happened between her brat of a cousin and the punk ice queen of Maria High school. She would’ve teased Eren relentlessly about it until he probably snapped, and then proceed to tease him _even more_.

But she hadn’t. From her perspective, the kiss never happened. So when Eren trudged over to her busted Subaru, and yanked open the door to the passenger’s seat—a sour look plastered on his face, and a frown tugging his lips—her first reaction, as the older, more mature cousin, was to ask him what was wrong.

“Yo,” She jutted her chin at him. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Eren’s reply was an offish wave of his hand— _an -I-don’t-care-I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-it_ —kind of gesture, though he still appeared bothered by something. It was evident in the way he nervously chewed on his bottom lip, and that jittery leg thing he did whenever he got anxious. Though Ymir wasn’t the overbearing type—not when it came to Eren, at least. That was Mikasa’s forte. So she started the car, and let the silence hang over them for a little longer.

Then mother nature decided to be that asshole, and send the ocean down on them—it started to pour so much that her windshield wipers became a blur with the speed they were going at. Ymir cursed, letting up on the gas some.

“Shit, looks like I gotta’ go grandma speed.” The heavy patter of rain on the rooftop of her car, and the rumble of thunder up ahead along with the thrum of the engine drowned out her hearing, she almost didn’t catch Eren’s low somber voice among it all.  

“Sorry, what was that?” Ymir kept her eyes fixed on the wet, gleaming pavement ahead of them, but she inclined her head to indicate she was listening. “Couldn’t hear ya’.”

Eren turned away from her—or as much as he could in the narrow space between them. “Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“ _Yes you did_.” She huffed irritably, slapped her hand on the wheel for emphasis. “Stop being so emo, and just tell me what’s bothering you.”

Eren remained stubbornly quiet—just as she expected him to. But then he sighed, sinking back into his seat as if willing it to swallow him whole. “It’s a girl.” Was all he said, and then it just suddenly clicked to Ymir.

_“Ah.”_

_“Yeah…”_

She drummed her fingers thoughtfully on the steering wheel, squinting at the rear view mirror as a white pick-up truck suddenly tailgated her, “So, what about this girl,” Ymir eyed the pick-up truck with a grimace as it’s driver recklessly sped passed her. _“Asshole.”_

Eren shrugged. “She goes to my school, we have some of the same classes.”

“She a friend?”

“Yeah…was,” Another shrug, _“Sort of.”_

Eren scratched at his arm, “We kind of had a falling out.”  

“Damn, what happened?”

He sighed heavily, an indication that he _did not_ want to go over the details—but at the same time, he wanted to shout it into her face, regardless if she were going to listen or not. “She…had met _someone else…”_

The stoplight flashed yellow, Ymir slowed the Subaru, and at red, she finally turned to Eren who looked too sad, and withered for a sixteen-year-old boy. She felt a surge of sympathy for him—Ymir was not a motherly type, but she was still protective of anyone within her small circle.  

“So were you guys dating, or…” She trailed off, Eren hung his head, shook it once to mean no.

“We weren’t dating, but we had _something._ ” He said, licked his lips. “It wasn’t a _relationship_ , you know? It was just—“ He waved a careless hand around, dropped it onto his lap, “We just messed around for a year, It was all fun, and bullshit.”

Ymir pondered what he said for a moment. Gazing out the blurry windshield. Eren nabbed at the silence, not wanting to drop the topic just yet. “But I started to like her.” Ymir glanced at him—though the light had turned green, and so her focus had to be solely on getting them home safely.

“I started to… _really_ like her, and _care_ about her, even…and I actually thought,” He stopped, then scoffed like he heard a joke. “ _I thought_ she was starting to like me too.”

Though the rain was loud, and heavy—like millions of pebbles being pelted on her car—she still heard that little sob from her left, that he quickly covered up with sharp humorless laugh. “Man, _what a joke_.”

At the next red light, Ymir twisted in her seat, and pulled him into a quick hug—one arm around his shoulders. It was a little awkward, but she didn’t know what else she could do. She pulled back, and Eren gave this offish expression.

_“What?!”_ Ymir exclaimed, “I’m trying to comfort you!”

He rolled his eyes, shaking her off and settling back into his seat. “You don’t understand.”

“I understand that you guys thought being friends with benefits _was a good idea_ ,” She quipped, Eren folded his arms, eyebrows drawn down in irritation. “But _you_ had to go and catch feelings, and you know that _never_ plays out right, don’t you watch movies, kid?”

“I didn’t catch feelings.” He grumbled. Ymir had the gull to laugh at his petulant child appearance. “Oh, come on.”

He huffed, “Girls are difficult.”

“Nah, you just fail to comprehend us.”

“It’s bullshit.”

Ymir laughed again. “Anyway, who’s the mystery girl who broke your heart?”

Eren waited for just the right time—when the light turned green—to tell her. She nearly hit the brakes when she heard the name, causing the wheels to skid sideways, but she hastily regained control, for the sake of their both their lives.

Eren grappled the arms of his seat. _“Jesus—Ymir! Watch the fucking road!”_

“Holy hell, seriously?” She gawked, “ _Annie Leonhardt_? The queen of Ice? The nose girl? The one with piercings, and tattoos? The one who always hung out with those two meatheads. Reiner and Bert? _Dude_ — I remember even as a senior, I wanted to keep out of her way.”

He rolled his eyes once more, scoffing, “ _Oh,_ Trust me. She’s _not_ who you see her as. _I would know.”_

“Still, props to you for even striking anything with that girl, she’s like walking dynamite. Or a witch, I heard she beat up five dudes in a McDonald's parking lot, once.”              

“…She is more like a puppet,” Eren mumbled, “See, she likes to pretend to be something she’s not, she follows other people around to easily, she gives in _to easily,_ it's likeshe doesn’t have any freewill of her own.”

“ _Uh-huh..._ I’m gonna’ take a wild guess that you went ahead and told her that?”

Eren looked away, hurtfully. A little red in the face. “I was just trying to look out for her…”

Ymir drummed her fingers on the wheel, pursed her lips I thought. “Alright, look, I’m gonna’ let you in on a little secret. If there is one thing a girl _does not_ like, it’s being called out on their faults.”

_“Nobody_ likes that.”

“Yeah, but girls _especially_ don’t like it.” Ymir tutted her tongue, “Historia didn’t like it. But she still forgave me.”

“Chris—Historia is a different story, a different person. She’s not afraid to face her fears, _Annie_ on the other hand...” He quieted down, “I mean _she’s strong,_ physically…but mentally, she’s…she’s wasting away.”

Cookie cutter red stone American houses were coming into view faster than Ymir thought, she could see their own shabby home another couple of blocks away— _home sweet home—even_ through the water smeared windshield. The peaceful suburbia they lived in was drenched and smelt of wet lawn grass, she pulled into the driveway. Eren was the first to leave the car, reaching back into the seat to snatch his bag—Ymir caught his arm. “Hey,” She cleared her throat. “I know you clearly cared for this girl. You’re, uh, you’re hurt and all. But, for the sake of _your own_ mental health... _you_ gotta’ move on.”

Eren stared at her, tired lines under his eyes more prominent than ever, covered by wet clumps of brown hair. But there was some recognition there, that he realized what she was saying. Regardless Eren was too goddamn stubborn to listen.

“I don’t  _want_ to get over her,” He spoke through clenched teeth, “I want to _protect her_.” Then he grabbed his bag, turned his back to her, and stormed into the garage, slamming the screen door that lead to the living room shut. Ymir watched him, dropping her head back into the seat. Thinking, regrettably, of the pure teenage angst she was going to have to deal with. 


	5. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompts: 
> 
> “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.”// "I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.”//“You make me so happy.”

 The door to her bedroom abruptly swung open, knocking over the floor lamp opposite of the door, which slammed into the computer desk near her bed– Annie jolted awake, jumping to her feet, nearly doubling over from the suddenness, her small fists poised, ready to fight any intruders.  But then she heard the strum of an instrument, and soft humming, and groaned inwardly at the bad timing.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glaring half-heartedly at the young man who was bundled up head to toe, holding up a busted guitar. “Eren,  _what the hell?”_

He smiled, standing at the threshold of her bedroom door, and held a finger up, bringing it down across the cords—striking a tune. Then started a familiar melody.

_“Because m-a-a-yb-e, you’re going to be the one that saves m-e-e_ —!“ He sauntered over to her disheveled form, “ _And after a-l-l-l, you’re my wonder wa-l-l-l!”_

Annie deadpanned as Eren continued strumming the chorus of the song. “You’re paying for my damn lamp.” She folded her arms. He winked at her as his instrumental chorus came to an end, finishing with a quick peck on her cheek.

“ _Aw_ , Mein Liebchen,” He cooed, Annie rolled her brilliant blue eyes, “You like my singing, huh?”

“No.”

“I got another one for you.”  He teased, waggling his eyebrows, which caused her to look away, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips.

She ran a hand down her frayed blonde locks, glancing to the clock on her desk. “You’re kidding me. it is  _five_ in the morning,  _on a Saturday_ , and you decide to kick open my door, just to serenade me?”

Eren shrugged sheepishly, He placed the guitar down at her bedside, then pulled her into a hug, Annie could smell winter on him—pine, cold, and fresh of the outside.

“Nah, I’m here for my daily fix of hugs,” He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, that were warm despite the biting cold, he pulled back just as Annie pushed forward, “ _And_  kisses.”

She snorted, yanking down the flaps of his bomber hat over his eyes. “H-hey!”

“You’re  _such_  a sap.” She murmured, against his throat, which bobbed involuntarily. Then she lightly shoved him away, climbing back into her unmade covers. “Well, I’m going back to bed.” Annie inclined her head to peer over her shoulder—only to find Eren’s gaze glued to her backside. She raised a suggestive eyebrow, wiggling her hips just so. “You want to join me?” She purred.

Eren’s face flushed a dark pinkish hue, he uttered a small  _hell yes_ , already getting to work on removing his parka, along with his hat, and boots. Annie made room for him in her small twin sized bed, though he still squeezed her to him when he slid under the covers. His arm came to rest over her waist.

“ _Ah_ —you’re warm.” He smothered his face in to her hair, sniffing.   _“And you smell like Strawberries.”_

Annie made an irritated little noise in her throat.  _“Go to sleep.”_ Though her eyes refused to shut, she huffed after another minute, “And you  _owe me_ a new lamp.”

Eren snuggled against her back, pulling her flush against him. “Mm-hm.”

They slept peacefully for another four hours, huddled together, warm, and quiet before the sun reached its peak in the dawn sky. Then her phone alarm had gone off— breaking the cozy silence by playing that same chorus Eren had burst into her room serenading her with—Annie’s eye’s shot open, red and puffy with sleep.

_“Wha—”_ It took her a moment to realize the body she had sprawled over unconsciously— _and drooled on_ —was Eren. She felt his heartbeat skip erratically underneath her palms, fast, and awake. Annie lifted her head to meet his equally drowsy eyes—a hazy green she adored.

She croaked when he greeted her with a tired smile. “Eren.”

“Hey.” Annie took notice of the hand rubbing slow circles on her midriff, “Sorry, I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you kind of used my arm as a pillow,” His thumb pressed into her hips causing a soft sigh from her lips. “You looked cute, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I drooled on you.” Annie pointed out the little damp stain on his Henley shirt, he snickered, “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Annie didn’t feel motivated yet to start the daily routine, so she shifted more comfortably on Eren, swinging one leg over his waist. He made a funny sound when she did. “Liebchen?”

_“Shush.”_  Annie swatted his hand that ran down her calf. Eren chuckled, a little roughly. “You’re like a cat.”

“Yeah, I’ll claw your face off,” She nuzzled his shoulder. “So don’t mess with me.”

Eren rested his head back onto the comforter, seemingly content. “I can’t help it, you know?” He murmured, “Just knowing that you’re mine…You make me so happy, sometimes.”

Annie snorted, “Happy enough that you break into my house and sing me a song?”

“Very.” He smirked, “In fact I might do it  _again_ …”

“Don’t even try it, Jaeger.”


	6. Can I take your order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this [Prompt](https://lunarcrystals.tumblr.com/post/157924362602/acegraysons-so-you-know-those-soulmate-aus-where/) on tumblr and immediately thought "this is so eren and annie", and walla! A one-shot is born.

_“Can I take your order, miss?”_

How anti-climactic. So simple, there was nothing special about it. But that’s what it had said, all this time, that’s what had been stained onto her skin, but she hadn’t known that. The words were an intricate sloppy spiral etched into the underside of her right forearm, and curving to her elbow.

The mark had been there for as long as Annie started counting to ten. Unfortunately, unlike most special individuals who received the first words their soul mate would ever say to them, written in their soul mate’s cursive; Annie had been blessed with one that was so horribly unintelligible, for years she couldn’t read what would be the first sentence her soul mate would ever say to her.

Until she had met him.

“You sure you can’t make it out?” Hitch, Annie’s recent roommate and long-time seat buddy at her university, yanked at her arm to inspect the words. Annie huffed, rolling brilliant blue eyes, “I’ve told you many times, I can’t read that mess.”

“I could see a _y_ there, that’s a _y_ —“ Hitch poked at her arm, “And…that’s an _r_ , I think?”

Hitch prodded at her arm some more, “I mean, I don’t know, I’m pretty sure this one say’s _ran,_ wait, that’s a C? No…Hang on a second.”

Annie groaned, slumping forward onto the kitchen counter, “Just forget it, Hitch.” They’d been attempting to decipher Annie’s marked words from the crack of dawn all the way to the bustling mid of afternoon. It was a Saturday too—Annie always went to the gym on Saturdays, but this time she skipped, for the sake of enciphering her words for what would be the seventy-eighth time this month, and yes, she tally-marked each day they decided to encrypt the code.

But to no luck. The words were basically fat loops of utter non-sense. To anyone, it would look like a child had scribbled on the underside of her arm with a ball point pen. Annie found it ridiculous that anyone—especially _anyone_ ranging around her age, would be _this_ terrible at writing in script.

“Oh, c’mon!” Hitch jostled her shoulders, “I’m almost getting there, I swear I saw a readable word in there somewhere.”

Annie snorted, “These words have been on my arm _since_ I could read.” She turned her arm to gaze at her words, well, her soul mate’s words, but they _were_ on her body. So, it’s only Annie’s right that she considered them hers too. “Trust me, you’re going to get nowhere, I’ve been going at it for the longest, I still can’t even read the first word.”

Hitch pondered for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin. “Should I get a magnifying glass?”

A long exasperated sigh was her only answer.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, so, I have an idea.”  Hitch beamed at Annie one day, while waiting in line at a Starbucks. It was a Monday morning, and everything seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace. “I’ll take you to my Literature professor during her off hours, and we’ll see if she can decipher that scribble.”

“Already done it.” Annie quipped, adjusting her purse. “Eighth and Sixth grade, had my English teachers try to make sense of this—“ She waved her right arm around, “None of them could get pass the first letter.”

Hitch’s face fell, almost pitifully, “That’s just sad.”

“We can’t all win.” Annie shrugged, moving up in line. There had been a wave of new employees at their local Starbucks, and the recently hired barista working there was dwindling down to his last fumes, he moved rather sluggishly to the register, his hair was a disarray of dark tangles, the bags under his eyes were more prominent up close, though, his eyes were something extraordinary, a striking greenish blue hue that reminded Annie of the sea.

She hadn’t known she was already caught staring. The barista cleared his throat rather loudly, “Can I take your order, miss?”

Annie jerked, as if something stung her. Hitch noticed her little mishap, she smirked deviously but said nothing. Annie took her time scanning the board behind him, brows furrowed tightly in confusion. She felt ridiculous when she had to ask, “Does a venti mean large?”

The barista bright eye’s widened in recognition, only for a fraction of a second—it went unnoticed by Annie, who was busy scouring the row of pastries off to the side. “Yeah, yes it does.”

“I’ll have a venti Frappe, caramel flavor, please.”

“ _And_ , I’ll have an espresso, Americana.” Hitch butted in, the barista nodded mutely as he grabbed a venti cup, barely acknowledging her presence; his attention seemed to be drawn to the petite blonde. “Your name, miss?” He asked, voice a softer octave than before.

“Annie.”

 _“Annie.”_ He repeated, slowly, writing her name onto the cup. Then with a boyishly playful grin, he added, “That’s a cute name, I like it.”

Hitch raised one fine eye brow, glancing to Annie, only to find that her usually stoic friend was struck embarrassed, and blushing too furiously to form words. “Uh—thanks.” Annie mumbled, and then remembering who she was, Annie said in the best sweetest voice she could muster, “You’ve got nice eyes, I like them.”

The barista looked up, perplexed, marker poised over a shot cup, then he eased into a charming grin, one that even Hitch found attractive. His eye’s flitted back to the cup, his ears tinged pink, and he mumbled a thank you.

Hitch was the one who hurried to find them an available table when the Barista turned his back to make their orders, once she found some cushioned seats at the corner of the café, she plopped down, pulling Annie with her.

“Please tell me that was flirting, you _were_ flirting, right?” Hitch grasped at Annie’s shoulders, desperation clawing away at her, because the Annie Leonhardt she knew, and love, brushed away compliments from men like dust off her shoulder. She had a destined soul mate, after all. But this time Annie reacted differently, which begged Hitch to question her friend’s libido.

Annie shrugged nonchalantly, “He just complimented me, so I complimented him. No biggie.”

“Yes, biggie!” Hitch exasperated, “Don’t you have a soul mate?”

“Not if I don’t know what their first words to me are going to be.” Annie said, flipping hair out of her face, “I could have already met them, but I wouldn’t know because their hand writing is shit.”

Hitch tugged on Annie’s marked arm, rolling up her sweater sleeve, she scrutinized the words tattooed on her friend’s arm, “Goddammit,” she mumbled, then more loudly, she groaned, “ _Goddammit.”_ Hitch hugged Annie’s arm to her bosom. “Don’t worry girl, I promise you by the end of this semester, we’re gonna’ crack that code.”

“The mid-terms are a week from now.”

“So we’ll crack the code after mid-terms!”

Annie tugged her arm out Hitch’s grip, slumping into the stiff cushioned seat; even if they did somehow managed to discover what her words say, Annie still wouldn’t know if she had already met her destined soul mate. If only fate was better at playing match maker. If only her soul mate didn’t have the handwriting style of a five year old.

“Oh god, looks like Romeo’s ogling you now.” Hitch whispered, discreetly jabbing a thumb to the left of the cash registers, Annie glanced off to the side, and sure enough, her attention was caught by the tropical teal of her barista’s eyes. His mouth quirked in a small smile, and while she determined whether to return the same gratitude, he winked at her, and the gesture left Annie stunted for a whole second.

The barista chuckled to himself, focusing back to his task, he pressed the button of a chrome machine, filling a small white cup with steaming dark liquid, Annie could smell the strong dark roast of coffee beans from where she sat.

Hitch let out a sharp huff. “I’ll get our orders since you can’t seem to function around pretty boys.” She stood from the seat, walking around the table to retrieve their drinks. Annie ducked when the barista’s attention swayed over to her as he handed Hitch the drinks. She cursed silently for losing her cool demeanor. It was peculiar that this young man would have that girlish giddy effect on her, especially when _no man_ could get through to her, even with the most top-notch pick-up lines.

All this young man had to do was smile, while his eyes did the rest, and she was already swooning. But she knew what simple attraction felt like, Annie was sure if ever met her soul mate, they would have an even greater effect on her.

“I got your frappe,” Hitch strolled up, placing the venti cup in front of Annie, “Caramel flavor…oh—and no phone number.” She pouted mockingly. Annie rolled her eyes.

“Not like I would want it.”

“ _Please_.” Hitch sat down, tossing a balled-up napkin her way, “You’re pining for the barista boy and you know it.” She peeled away the lid sealing her espresso, breathing in the delicious aroma. Annie idly swirled the straw of her frappe, chin in hand. Sensing that she was being watched—and by the barista, no less. He seemed to have no shame in blatant staring, as he prepared another customers drink.

Annie sipped at her chilled coffee, savoring the sweetness. Decidedly to make a show of swirling her tongue around the tip of the straw, languid and wantonly. From the corner of her the barista seemed entranced by her actions, Annie took it a step further, picking up the straw, and then slowly running her tongue up the end, collecting the excess cream. From the clash of Styrofoam cups, and the startled yelp she heard, her little peepshow endeavor worked.

“What the hell?! _Jaeger!_ ” Barked a short, dark-haired man, marching up behind the young barista. Most likely the manager. The barista startled, turning with eye’s widened like saucers. “Ah! I’m sorry, Levi, I’ll clean this up right away!”

“You better, and while you’re at it, I want that rest room sparkling clean by the time we close!”

“Y-yessir!”

Annie felt just the least bit sorry for the young man, but hey, he _did_ start it. Hitch murmured something under her breath, then gasped softly. “Holy shit. Um— _Annie_?”

Annie was too busy surveying the commotion between the barista and his manager to pay Hitch any heed. Hitch poked her arm with one long manicured nail.

Annie hissed, recoiling her arm, glowering at her friend. “Ouch! _What_ —what do you want?”

Hitch silently pointed at the frappe clutched in Annie’s hand. An odd expression dawning her features. Annie looked down, but couldn’t catch what she was indicating. “What?”

Hitch sucked in a breath, pointing more insistently at Annie’s cup, like a spider had crawled out of it. Annie lifted the cup to inspect the table, Hitch slapped a palm to her forehead. “The cup!”  She whined, “I meant the cup!”

“What about it?”

“Jesus Christ—“ Hitch snatched the frappe from her Annie, twirling the cup around so that the barista’s scrawl of her name came into view and it took her a minute but—“ _Oh_.” Annie reeled back, sudden realization etching itself onto her pale face. “Oh.”

She’d seen that script before. She’d recognize it anywhere. It was the same sloppy loops that failed to form a coherent letter—there was no mistaking it, the writing was the same as the words written on her arm. A tickling sensation ran down her forearm, Annie leaned forward, barely making out the wide slanted _A_ of her first name. “ _Oh no…”_

Hitch nodded, excitedly. “ _Oh, yes.”_

“Oh my god.” Annie groaned, burying her beet-red face into her hands. “I just—Oh _my god_ …”

“Looks like we found your life-partner!” Hitch cackled, and Annie hastily slapped a hand over her friend’s _too-damn-loud_ mouth.


	7. Roof Top Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble Prompt: Leave a “Drink Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other.

Annie always disliked the taste of alcohol; or rather that cheap kind these frat parties always distributed under the guise of _‘Free booze!’_ It was just light-weight beer, and yet everyone seemed to _love_ parading the piss-poor stuff around, acting as if they’d get wasted after downing one can.

She wondered why the hell she even bothered attending these parties in the first place; it didn’t matter that she was invited via email from an old friend who barely had time for her. These parties were pointless and they represented nothing. People only went to get either drunk, high, or catch a booty call by the end of the night. Sometimes all three.

Not to mention, she was very much an anti-social, and this party was the _antithesis_ of anti-social. Filled with loud-mouthed, obnoxious young adults who’s faces she’d never seen before; the stench of stale weed and sweaty bodies permeated every room, it nauseated her to the point that she found herself lingering on the front porch for the rest of the night, a perspiring beer can in one hand, and her cell phone in the other.

Her battery was only at twenty percent too. Annie sighed, sitting on top the stair well. Her ride was probably in there getting black-out drunk—Hitch wasn’t the most reliable person, and Annie realized she probably should have never dragged that girl into this cesspool of hormones, because Hitch wasn’t the most _responsible_ person either.

She should have invited Marlowe instead. But, knowing him, he would have caused a serious debate with the fraternity boys involving politics— _which then_ would have turned into a heated argument, which _would have_ escalated into an all-out brawl. 

Yeah. Maybe it was better being alone after all. Annie sipped at her— _disgusting_ but still _something_ —beer, adjusting the straps of her tank-top, summer always made her skin feel clammy and gross, and she’d chosen today of all days to go with dark skin-tight jeans, and a spaghetti strap tank-top. Her beloved sweater had been left in the backseat of Hitch’s car, as Hitch had _persuaded_ her too— _‘Leave it behind Annie—god! Do even wash that thing?!’_

Annie scoffed at nothing. She’d find a way to make Hitch pay, for sure. But then again, she gotten _herself_ into this predicament in the first place by coming to this god forsaken party. So, she was _also_ to blame. Annie rubbed her forehead irritably, it was to goddamn hot to get angry about it now.

“This party kind of blows, huh?”

Annie groaned. “ _Yeah_ , it sucks.”

She sipped idly at her beer, before choking on it a second later. Annie sputtered, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm.  “Who—“ She coughed again, “Who said that?”

“Me.”

Annie looked left then right, seeing nothing. Her beer was forgotten as she stood from the stairs, peering into the night. The drive-way was packed with cars, but not one person was outside. _Strange._ Nobody was hanging out on the lane either, and she’d been the last person to come through the front door.

“Uh…” Annie whirled around, maybe she imagined it?

“Up here.” The voice said again. Nope, it was real. She took several steps backwards, craning her neck to inspect the roof, and sure enough, there, perched on the edge like some punk vigilante, was the owner of that ominous voice. A boy, with scruffy uncombed hair, dressed all in black. A stud glinted from his eyebrow, Annie squinted at it.

“Um?” She tilted her head, getting a better look at the boy. “What are _you_ —“

“Don’t ask.” He grimaced, then twisted around to grab something behind him, he hollered a ‘ _Heads up!’_ before tossing the item down, Annie caught it with ease. The chill of the beer can in her hands made goosebumps rise on her arms.

There was heavy thump of boots hitting the ground, and loud a _‘oof!’_.

“…Ouch.” The boy groaned, keeling over, hands on his knees. Annie observed the mysterious punk, in the dim porch light, he appeared younger than the average university student. She wavered getting close to him. “…You okay?”

The boy mumbled something under his breath, straightening his back, there was a pop of his spine sorting into place, Annie cringed at the sound.

“Never better.” He grunted, hobbled over to her, holding a gloved hand out. Several colorful rubber bands hung from his wrist, clashing with the morbid design of his clothes, which consisted of rips, tears, and patches of band logos on an old leather jacket. “Name’s Eren.” He greeted.

Though Annie was distracted eyeing his _whole_ get up—as it was clearly hotter than lowest pits of hell right now—she wondered if he was even human, he wasn’t even _sweating._

“Um…”  She placed the cold beer can in his palm, a bit too hesitant to look him directly in the eye, so she settled with staring at the bronze key that dangled from a thin chain on his chest. “I’m…Annie.”

“Cool, uh, I _kind_ of meant to shake your hand though.” He shrugged, with a smile.

“Oh.”

“It’s alright.” Eren nodded over to porch, where her forgotten beer sat, “Wanna’ chill?”

Annie thought of declining. That’d be i _ncredibly_ awkward—more awkward than being by herself, which she _preferred_ , by the way. She didn’t even know this guy, nor had she ever seen his face around campus before. He just appeared on the roof, and now he was asking her to join him in drinking, and maybe mindless chatter. She couldn’t do _mindless_ chatter! She was going to say no.

But her brain seemed to malfunction, and the most embarrassing thing left her mouth instead.

“We can’t chill, it’s too hot out.”

She mentally face-palmed. If her face wasn’t red enough before, it sure was lit like a tomato now. She heard a light-hearted chuckle from Eren, “It is, isn’t it?” He turned to her, and she had the resolve to look him in the eyes, very, very _bright green_ eyes. Annie flushed a darker shade.

Eren shook the beer in his hand, before popping it open, foam spurted out as expected, coating his gloves in the sticky substance. “What better way to cool off then to share a drink with a stranger?”


	8. He's a rebel, She's a riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Come over here, and make me." 
> 
> has anyone seen Isayama's fake high school previews of the 104th kids? because i would literally watch an entire series of just that. Psst Listen to Make Damn Sure by Takingbacksunday to set the HS mood.

 

If anybody could crack the cold exterior of Annie Leonhardt; it would be that insufferable, typhoon of a boy, Eren Jaeger. It wasn’t that he _tried_ to grate on her nerves, but rather his rivaling rebellious nature, and just the air of carelessness he carried with him made her teeth grit together, and her temple pulsate. He was worse than that poser, Jean.

If it wasn’t the damn skate board he brought to school every day, (and nearly hit everyone with since he chose to strap it on to his back pack), it was the loud pop punk music blaring constantly from his head phones, _every_ lunch and gym period. Annie hated that she knew every song that played, word for word.

She hated that his music taste wasn’t all that bad; and she hated that she had to listen to many of the same songs repeatedly, because once his big green eyes spotted her in the hallways, he just wouldn’t _leave her alone._

“Yo, riot girl!” _Speak of the devil._

Annie slammed her locker shut just as he strolled to her side, she didn’t bother to grace him with her attention. “I told you not to call me that.” She turned her back to him, taking off into the opposite direction, and like the damned dog he was, he followed right after her.

“I asked for your name months ago but you never told me so…” he shrugged, hot on her tail. Annie huffed, picking up speed, the clack of her heels echoed in the near empty hallways, and his busted sneakers quietly padded after.

_“Hey, C’mon,”_ Eren drawled, “Why’re you always mean to me, what did I ever do to you?”

Annie rolled her eyes, “Exist.”

“Ouch.” He put a hand over his heart, slowing down for second. “Seriously, what did I do?”

This headache just wouldn’t leave her alone! They didn’t even have classes together, for that she was thankful, but that gave Eren the incentive to hunt her down in the hallways.

“I mean,” he scratched the back of his head, “All I ever want to do is just talk, and you give me the cold shoulder.”

Annie snorted, “Have you considered that _maybe_ I _don’t_ want to talk to you?”

Eren dropped his head, “Uh, yes?”

She turned a corner down the main hall, he followed. “But, I always want to talk to you, so…”

She stopped, nearly causing him to crash into her. Her fists clenched tightly, knuckles paling to an even whiter tint. Annie tossed a deadly glare over her shoulder, hoping she could scare him off.

_“Stop. Following. Me.”_

It almost worked, or so she thought. But her frightful expressions could never make the Jaeger waver. He backed away, only to fold his arms, and meet her chilling glare with pensive stare of his own. _She hated his eyes_ , and how awfully bright they were.

“No.” And he smirked while he said it. A vein popped from her temple. Annie continued walking, choosing to ignore him until he decided to go off on his own. But his presence prickled at her back so strongly, she couldn’t quell the anger broiling inside her.  

“You’re _irritating.”_

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “I know.”

“You’re being a pest.”

Eren matched her quick steps, so he walked by her side. Annie bared her teeth at him. “I’m just making casual conversation with you.”

_“Leave me alone.”_

“Don’t wanna’.”

She stopped again, but this time, she didn’t _just_ glare at him. No. She reached out, yanked him down by the collar of his polo shirt, and slammed him into the nearest wall, startling a couple of the fresh man milling about. Eren let out a yelp from the impact.

“You know what?” She seethed, her expression feral, and her sapphire eyes narrowed into slits. “I won’t ever give you my name, you know why?”

Eren swallowed. But little did Annie know, it wasn’t from her ferocity.

“Because than I have to hear it every day from your stupid mouth.”

For the first time ever, he looked shaken, she thought she’d finally managed to shut him up. But then he cocked his head, and the green of his eyes glinted deviously.  

“What’s wrong with hearing your name from my stupid mouth?”

Annie scoffed, “Everything.”

_“You sure ‘bout that riot girl?”_ Eren leaned down, meeting her malicious eyes. “Cuz’ I think you might like it.”

The skin of her cheeks grew hot. Annie wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. She released his shirt, feeling a knot of odd warmth expand lower in her stomach.

_“Don’t call me that.”_

“Why not, it’s cute.” Oh, he was playing with fire.

“I’m _not_ cute.”  

Eren gave her look over, “I don’t know about that riot girl…”

 “I told you to _stop.”_

He shrugged, so nonchalantly, that Annie really was ready to deck him in the jaw. But his posture didn’t fit with the heat of words, nor the challenge in his eyes. “Why don’t you c’mere, and _make me.”_  

She pounced, and he was ready, but a second too late.  She grabbed him by the collar, and struck him, right where she wanted too. With her lips, on his.

The kiss wasn’t sweet, wasn’t _chaste_ , it was raw, fierce. So much that the fresh men and sophomores passing them by made whooping noises, but steered clear of them.

Even more bizarre was, how quickly Eren reciprocated, and how he met her ferocity with his own.

They broke apart, breathless, a little dazed. Annie cheeks were flushed, and Eren’s eyes were as wide saucers, and even greener than before.

“My name,” She panted, “Is Annie.” Then she punched his arm, made him flinch. “Remember that, you rebel.”

 


	9. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had recently come back from a month long vacation and I'm like, slowly getting back into my writing game, very slowly, since I have other personal matters to also focus on, I figured I could do a fluffy one shot before I update anything else. stay tuned for more (hopefully)!

When he rested his head on her shoulder, both sitting on the four o’ clock bus back to the suburbs, she froze, feeling the little wisps of his long wild brown hair tickling at her cheek, listening to his evened breathing.

Since than she thought many times about publicly displaying affection for one another. It had been a year or so since they’d started going steady. Eren Jaeger was a naïve, boisterous, and hot-headed young man. Everything she was not. But despite their obvious differences; they’d been drawn to each other.

Annie Leonhardt wasn’t the type of girl who considered intimate relationships a priority. In fact, she was sure she could have lived her whole life without sharing it with anyone else. Safe for her precious feline roommate, and her father, randomly dropping by _most_ days. Though they were family so it couldn’t count.

But _Eren_ …Well, Eren had entered her life in a typhoon of dare-devil grins, too-big hoodies, early 2000’s pop punk bands, constant bed-hair and various bags of sour gummy worms.

And Annie…Well, Annie always did have a soft spot for people who spoke their mind, and could give less of a shit about what the world thought about them. She was reclusive, but also the type to silently admire anyone who went against the natural flow society demanded. She figured, a little anarchy never hurt anybody.

But, Eren had his faults too, of course. All humans did; sometimes he was too loud, too in her space, too stubborn and in constant need of attention.

Sometimes he grated on her nerves so bad, they would have shouting matches in the middle of the street. She’d be left wondering why she ever chose to be with someone who was her opposite. She’d lock herself in her bath room, pulling the roots of her ashen hair, just wondering. _Why. Him?_

Then he’d show up at her apartment at two o’ clock in the morning holding a box of donuts, sporting uncombed hair to match with his big green puppy eye’s, and as much as she’d glare him down, Annie knew he wouldn’t leave, and he knew she wouldn’t let him.

 Three midnight donuts later, he’d sweep her off her feet, cackling like a mad man while spinning around, and they’d both fall into her couch, out of breath from laughing, and she’d forgive him.

That was them. That was Eren and Annie.

There was only one rule in their relationship; one she’d firmly bestowed herself, because Eren was the second person she had ever been in a romantic relationship with, and the reason why her first had ended was because of this rule.

_Absolutely No PDA._

No kissing on the lips while they were out; no embracing each other like lovers, no cuddling on public transport, no tender gestures, or sweet talk. It just wasn’t Annie’s style. As an anti-social, solitary girl; she’d like to keep everything private. That included showing affection for her significant other. Eren never questioned Annie about her reason for laying down this rule. He cared too much about her to pry into her personal conflictions.

She appreciated his understanding.  Besides, in the enclosed walls of her studio apartment, Eren knew she could be as affectionate as she wanted to be. Their intimacy held no bounds, only when it was just the two of them.

_And yet…Annie found herself in turmoil._

_It’s just hand touching._ Just casual friendly physical contact. Just _her hand_ , enveloped in his own. Not an ounce of anything more than platonic closeness would be shown from their body language.

_Was she over thinking it?_

There wouldn’t be anything romantic about it. Friends held hands all the time. But, Eren was so much more than a friend now, only to her. Others didn’t know of their relationship. Privacy was a virtue.

_But…_ the very thought of them holding hands as they strolled idly down the city park made her cheeks color pale pink, and her palms feel clammy. Her gut coiled itself into a knot of anxiety, just thinking about initiating intimate contact with him in public.

Annie hoped he didn’t notice her embarrassingly red face, or how she distanced herself from his side. A whiny part of her wished he did.

They’d spend their Friday night’s going for a jog in the park. But this time they had stopped short, because Eren just had to pull a muscle from being too careless. So instead of running, they walked. They'd gone around the park in eight steady laps, and they were on their ninth now.

 The sun was slowly fading on the horizon, night’s purple sky was edging forth. Children were being picked up by their parents, mostly dog-owners, and elderly wandered Rose Park during this hour.

Eren pointed at some ducks who waddled frightfully back into a small pond as they neared, “Look, Annie, _baby_ ducks!”

Annie followed his finger, spotting two dark feathered ducklings trying to catch up to their mother. Then her gaze slid back to his hand, the feeling in her stomach tightened, she swallowed, turning away.

“C’mon, we’ve got one more lap left.” She continued walking down the dirt path, stubbornly ignoring the awkward churn of her gut.

Eren dropped his arm, his attention taken by the ducklings for a little while more. But one name call from Annie had his legs catching up to her in two long strides.

“So, do you find _anything_ cute?” He asked, out of the blue. They came to a curve on the path, almost at their finishing point. Annie, used to his constant pestering shrugged in response. “Depends.”

He smiled, “On what?”

“I don’t know, what kind of animal it is, I think cats are pretty cute.”

“That’s because you own a cat.” He snorted, “A cat that hates me, by the way.”

Annie gave a roll of her eyes. Up ahead, an elderly couple strolled leisurely down the opposite path. The older man hobbled with a cane in one hand, and his wife in the other. Annie was taken by their presence as they giggled together like teenagers in their prime, her eye’s fell to their intertwined hands, and the woman’s large stud of a wedding ring. She swallowed again.

“Hey.” Eren bumped his arm against hers, his eye’s shone with concern. “You okay?”

_Not really._ The elderly couple hobbled pass them, Annie caught a glimpse of the husband leaning in to peck his wife on her cheek, and the wife patting his arm affectionately with her free hand.

_Not okay._

_“Hey,”_ Eren stole her attention, lightly grabbing a hold of her shoulder, he halted, making her stop along with him. “Come on, no silent treatments, you’ve been looking down a lot, what is it? Are you hungry?”

Annie avoided his wide worrisome eyes, pouting, because she’d been so transparent.

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.”

“Nah, don’t give me that. I know what a _tired Annie_ looks like and _this_ ,” He shook his head, gesturing to her, “is not tired Annie. Really, just tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll fix it.”

She sighed; this was something he _could_ fix, but she didn’t— _couldn’_ t even go through with it. She just couldn’t. She was agitated, and it showed when her clear as crystal eyes met his green gaze. But Eren wasn’t put off by that. He cocked his head, leaning down so he could meet her height, his tousled fringes fell to his cheek bone.

“Is it because I messed up our running schedule?”

Annie scoffed. “No!”

“Then what?”

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, she chewed, bothered with the words she wanted to tell him, threatening to spill, and god—it shouldn’t be so difficult. _Why was it so difficult?_

“Annie?"

“I—um…” Her fingers fidgeted, she laced them behind her back. He picked up on her nervous ticks. Eren may not be the brightest, but he was observant, especially of his girl, despite what she thought of him. Annie’s attention was on her trainers, he was going to change that.

She wanted something from him, that much he knew. So, he leaned down further until his lips touched the outer shell of her ear, and he whispered. _“Sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong.”_

He got the exact reaction expected from Annie, which was rounded sapphire eyes, a cute blush on her cheeks, and furrowed eyebrows, she sputtered, taking a step back, away from his invasiveness, “C-cut it out.”

Eren chuckled, shrugging with his arms open wide like he was asking for a hug. “ _C’mon!_ I need to know, tell me!”

Annie stubbornly shook her head, folding her arms against her chest. “No, I was going to tell you but not anymore.”

A half lie that was.

Eren dropped his arms, pouting childishly. “Tell me, pretty _please?”_

_“No.”_

“Tell me, Annie, C’mon…Tell me, _Tell me baby girl cause’ I need to know!”_ He shouted in a sing-song voice, Annie ducked her head, arms tightening, her face burning, as she started to walk away from him at a brisk pace, but he followed her with his hands in his sweat shirt, breaking into a musical number. Irritating her to _no_ end.

“Can you quit it?” Annie seethed a group of bikers zoomed by, ringing their signal bells, yet Eren continued singing, the Spanish version… a vein pulsed in her temple.

“Nah, not until you tell me what’s wrong with you!”  

“… Fine.” She turned sharply, nearly colliding with his chest. Annie drew in a breath, “I… I want to… I want to hold hands… _with you.”_

Annie received the exact reaction she’d expected, Eren blinked, dumbfounded, and then snorted, like she’d just told him a horrible pun.

“I’m sorry, what?” He smirked, “I didn’t hear you, the bells and all.”

He was _trying_ to get on her nerves. But Annie had had enough, so instead of telling him again, she showed him, reaching out to grab one of his hands from his sweater pocket, she brought his hand up to her chest, and enlaced her fingers within his.

“ _There_.” She huffed. “Moron.” She added. Eren’s mischievous expression softened considerably, as if he hadn’t expected for her initiate contact with him in public _herself,_ being Annie and all. He stared at their intertwined hands and Annie’s adorable blushed cheeks… and then her bowline lips, pink and soft. He just felt compelled to ask.

“Can I get a pass on kissing too?”

Annie scoffed, going redder than before. “Don’t push it.”

Though as they continued their nightly stroll around the park, she said much later him. “Maybe, we’ll work on it.”

Eren’s grin shone brighter than the stars.


	10. One last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently marathoned 13 Reasons Why with my sis, so this was partially inspired by that one episode of Clay hallucinating a memory of dancing with Hannah, but mostly the song that played when they danced. the slow dance song of slow dances. 
> 
> There is NO suicide in this btw, Annie is a runaway. I just really liked that one scene and song. Also if my writing reads differently, it's because I've gained lots of inspo from the author Maggie Steifvator. C:

[The Night We Met By Strange Trails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nG0HrAVIw_c)

 

He sat by his lonesome on the gym bleachers; on the highest row so his view was full of the shiny waxed floors. As he sat idly, his mind took him elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking, has it really been a year since she left? That’s three hundred sixty five days. Plus one. He wondered what she’d accomplished in all those days, and how she was doing, and who she was with, and where. _Where was she?_

Grief was such a powerful emotion, and she was so small, so strong, but still fragile. Susceptible to the natural events that occur in one's life. Death, for one. Death of a loved one, for two.  

Eren Jaeger hadn't known Mrs. Leonhardt, personally; but if she were anything like her daughter (and he knew looks wise she were) he would’ve grown a soft spot for her. Annie Leonhardt, a punk girl with a punk attitude to match, wasn't _close_ to Mrs. Leonhardt, actually, Annie hadn't known of her mother’s existence until she had started her Sophomore year of High School. Time always brought more upending drama.

In the year it took them to spark that mother daughter bond that’s been left vacant in Annie’s life thus far; Mrs. Leonhardt became sick. Fatally so, as she’d always been sick. Terminal illness. It’s why Annie had always skipped fourth period lunch, visiting hours at Maria Hospital ended early.

Annie had thought god cruel to rob her of a mother she’d thought she never had. When Eren found her weeping in an empty school hallway, just standing there, glassy blue eyes fixed on red lockers. He thought, god were cruel to make one of his angels cry. That moment changed his life forever, because he chose to invade Annie’s space at the time, an action he would've never done before, because he didn't care for the issues of other people, he had his own. But this, _but her,_ was different. He chose to ask her what was wrong, she had remained silent. He chose to stay by her side. She had done nothing to make him leave, so he had no reason to. He stayed until the tear stains on her cheeks dried.

He hadn't really known her then. But Eren knew grief, and the feeling wasn't to be felt alone. Grief was bruises that bloomed on the inside, until the ache became a tender wound that could only heal with time. Grief was longing for someone no longer there, a heaviness that weighed down the heart, and the mind. Yes, Eren knew grief all too well.

Annie and he became acquaintances that day, with little to no interaction, and hardly any eye-contact. In the day after, Eren found they shared many similarities, not by talking, but by observing. They both had stubborn silences that ticked people off, bright eyes that glowed when they threatened, or were threatened, quick tempers, and a passive hatred for their current government. He found that they had chemistry, but most of all, shared trauma of losing a mother.

In the days to follow, Eren and Annie would become gym partners who exchanged few words, and the days after that, they would become friends, and then in between that, through a strengthening bond and held gazes, they would waver forever between a little more than friends, and _something more_.

Eren wished she had stayed just a bit longer. His car accident a month ago had not prevented him from looking for her. His license was suspended, but that didn't stop him either. Neither did his minor concussion.

 _“Jaeger Meister, my man!”_ A loud voice in his ear snapped Eren from deep thought, he blinked, and suddenly there was rhythmic music blaring in the gym, fairy lights of muted blues and purples swarmed his vision, boys in tuxedos, and girls in sparkling dresses hooted and hollered, they were dancing, twirling, grinding on eachother like sex-crazed young adults.

He blinked again to see if he had entered a dream but the scene stayed the same. He was still in the gym, still seated  high above on the bleachers, except that he was back at the Winter Ball that happened a year ago. The night she left. His buzz-cut friend, Connie dressed in a purple pin-striped tux, shook him from his stupor.

“Hey, something the matter bro’? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Eren turned his head, meeting Connie’s wide amber eyes, that were just as concerned as the rest of his features. Eren opened his mouth, but couldn't find what to say. What do you say when you’ve suddenly morphed into the past?

“It is Jean?” Connie furrowed his eyebrows, then he looked down. Eren followed his gaze, rows down from the bleachers he spotted the occult girl Mikasa Ackerman, who was a dark shadow among the colors that invaded his eyes. She stood near the punch bowl, while Jean Kirstein, the self-acclaimed bad boy of Rose High School, talked animatedly to her, making wild hand gestures and such. Possibly making a fool out of himself as well.

“Dude keeps trying, but she wants none of that.” Connie laughed, then nudged Eren with his elbow, “I heard she’s totally into you though, you should make your move before she settles with Jean out of pity.”

But Eren’s attention had left Jean and Mikasa; instead his wandering eyes roamed over the heads of countless students, searching for that one person. Connie cocked his head, puzzled. “Who’re you looking for?”

Eren muttered. “She isn’t here.”  Or, maybe it was Connie who muttered. He couldn't tell. The music was so loud.

“Hey bro’ you know,” Connie clicked his tongue, “You had all the time in the world to tell her.”

A hammer pounded on the inside of Eren’s skull; he gripped the side of his head. Who was Connie talking about again? _Mikasa?_ But Eren said, “I know.”

“You could’ve asked her to the dance. Why didn't you?”

Eren shut his eyes.

“You could’ve stopped her from leaving when you had the chance.”

“I know.” Eren gripped his head tighter. “Please stop rhyming.”

The gymnasium was spinning, and so was he. Then Connie clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You look like hell man, Come on, get up, you need to move.”

Eren shook his head. “No I-”

“Yes!” Connie jumped up, he had hooked his arm around Eren’s elbow, so Eren clumsily came to a stand, hunched over because Connie was just a couple shorter than he. “This is my song! Let’s dance!”

“With you?” Eren sputtered, being led down the bleachers by Connie, he tried not to trip over his too-big polished shoes he didn't remember putting on that morning.

“Yeah man!” Connie spun him onto the middle of the dance floor. “You and me! Mano en mano, don’t be shy just because I’m a guy!”

“Quit rhyming.”

Connie grinned, his head bobbing to the beat, all around them boys and girls were bouncing, laughing, high off the euphoria of the oncoming holidays, and Winter vacation, or just high in general. The noise, the energy while it happened everywhere, the area Eren occupied remained stagnant, everyone was moving but him.

His friend chuckled, and punched him on the arm. “ _C’mon dude!_ stop sulking, wiggle your hips, start dancing, you’ll feel better! _I promise_.”

“Connie, I can’t do this.” Not because Eren was timid, but, this was not going to make him feel better. For him, dancing could not cure heartache.

“Try.”

Eren only stared at Connie, arms at his side, a stick in the mud. He felt awkward, and out of place until Sasha, Connie’s loud, and proud girlfriend waltzed in; she wrapped her arms around Connie’s neck, and together they giggled like idiots in love, and swayed close, and swayed. Eren continued to stare, and stare, and stare. Until he saw past the couple, and there were the gym doors, and there peeking through the heavy red double doors, was Annie.

Connie was at his shoulder in an instant, “Why don’t you go ask her to dance?”

Sasha pinched Eren’s cheek. “ _Aw_ he might be shy, she’s only here for the moment y’know!”

Eren knew. Finally he was moving, towards the gym doors, and though Annie had disappeared, he didn't stop moving, he ran down the staircase, his dress shoes made a heavy _clack clack_ sound with every foot fall, and then he was out the exit door, red, just like all the others.

It was snowing. That was the first thing he noticed. Second, was the chill, the air was frigid, and seeped through his blazer, turned his panting into puffs of white, he felt it in his bones. Eren shivered, wrapped his arms around himself in some attempt of conjuring warmth. The third thing he noticed, was the pale blonde girl in a frayed leather jacket too big for her shoulders, knit leggings and combat boots.

She noticed his presence two seconds later. Annie had a black duffel bag slung around her shoulder, and a phone in her hand, the screen illuminated her chin in blue. Eren breathed. Out of relief, and out of sadness. “Annie?” He walked closer, tentatively, afraid she’d bolt from him, though the idea sounded ridiculous. Still, it’s been so long since he’s seen her. Even if this _her_ , he vaguely knew, was just a figment of the past. The _what-if_ part.

“Where’ve you been?”

It was the question he’d always wanted to ask when he saw her again. But as Sasha said, Annie was only here for the moment, so he took his chance now. The cold colored Annie’s pale cheeks pink, and her hooked nose rosy, she opened her mouth then closed it. Shook her head, and dropped her arm to her side, the one that held the phone.

“Eren…”

His name left her lips in a cloud of white smoke. He met her eyes, and they were all the colors of Winter skies, ice, and mistakes. Yet they still alighted a warmth in him. Her eyes were perhaps the warmest feature of her, and they've branded a permanent mark on his heart already. It scared the hell out of him. But somehow, she calmed him all the while alighting his nerves; all he felt was the numbing chill, the fire ants that crawled beneath his skin. Ice and fire. Hot and cold. She was a walking contradiction. He loved her for that.

“Come inside, it’s _f-freezing_ out here, you’ll get sick.” He stepped closer to her. _“Please.”_

“Eren.” She sighed, a broken sigh. “I can’t,” she sighed again. “I can’t go back.”

Eren hadn't realized how he subconsciously crept towards Annie until he towered over her, and she was forced to crane her neck to look him in the eye. “I’m leaving this place.” She said. “This town?” Annie gestured with her arms half-wide, to nothing, and everything in particular. “It doesn't feel like my home anymore, I don’t feel like I belong, it’s like- It’s like… I’m a ghost passing through,” She shrugged, averted her eyes. “Watching everyone else grow, while I stay rooted in the past, and if I stay here any longer, I’ll just…”

Eren chewed on the skin of his bottom lip until it became tender, he was anxious, anxious for her to stay even though he knew that she wouldn't. “But, your father-”

“Will be _fine_ without me.” Her tone was firm and as biting as the cold. “He doesn't need me. He didn't need my mother. For all those years he left her to rot in that sick prison. He can endure, because I won’t be dead, I’ll just be gone.”

She hadn't see him flinch at the word, Eren was glad she hadn’t. Gone was the type of word that coincidentally paired better with forever.

. “Right now, I need to breath, I need to get away… need time.” Very softly, she added. “Time to myself.”

Eren swallowed the lump made in his throat. This was how it would go, he supposed. If he had found her that night. If he had bothered to look. Nothing would have changed because he wasn't a man of words, but of action. But with Annie, he never knew what boundaries could he overstep, or if there had been any.

Would _I love you, please stay_ had made a difference? No. They were just words. And he could never have forced her to stay in a place that made her feel so caged.

Did she truly feel the same for him, as he did for her? No, if she did, she would have never left. The truth hurt, and hit him solid as the bitter breeze whooshing through the bare branches above them.

Within the gymnasium of the school, The DJ mixed countless tracks, before they settled on the song of the night. That kind of song that brought the couple's into the spotlight for one last dance. The night slowed. Eren offered his hand to Annie, palm upturned. She didn't take it, just stared, curious.

He thought, in this dream sequence, in this past, in this _whatever-it-was_ , he could do at least, one thing different.

“Please,” He tried not to plead, but there it was in his voice anyway. “Dance with me before you go?”

His dream Annie sighed once more, because it was something she used to do a lot. “You know I don’t dance.”

He smiled. “Neither do I.”

Because his smile was contagious, and Annie was a tough glacier, he only got a glimpse of her lips upturning , before it froze over. She wordlessly put her gloved hand in his, her exposed fingers were icy on his skin, he shivered, more so out of delight, than of chill.

He led her back into the school, back through the double red doors of the gymnasium. And, as he expected, there was no one else there. But that song still played, without the DJ, the melody haunted the space, drifting in and out of their ears. The snow had followed them too. Flurries danced by the various blue fairy lights that hung off the walls of the gym. The atmosphere was magic, and wonderful, but most of all, warm.

Eren faced her. Annie let go of his hand, dropped her duffel bag, and found his hand again. Her smart phone was gone, Eren wondered briefly for what she had used it for. To find him? To schedule her ride out of this town? To meet with some stranger who _would be_ her ride out of this town? Thinking too much into that made him uneasy, all those thoughts were interrupted when she put her other hand on his shoulder, and stepped right under his nose, all peppermint and frost scented. He hadn't a clue how to dance, but this song was ambient, sensual in a way, so he swayed with her in time to it’s faded rhythm.

And the night slowed.

 

* * *

 

 **F** ive Years Later

* * *

 

_Vzzzzzt  Vzzzzzt  'Vzzzzzt  'Vzzzzzt_

 

His phone vibrated in his coat pocket, Eren stopped scribbling, setting down his pen and journal on the bench opposite of his Jackson Pollock knock-off, made up of the thickest glossiest gesso, and _expensive_ acrylic paints. The Gallery was practically empty, actually, save for some window viewers, it was empty. He knew he should have chose a different date for a critique group. His friends hadn't arrived yet either. Who even cared for a poor graduate’s open art gallery on a Saturday morning anyway?

Certainly not the critics whose sole career was critiquing the works of others; and most definitely not his dear friends who’d made promises to arrive at his Gallery upon opening time.

It was now half past ten in the morning, which had not been the opening time, that was eight.

Maybe he was overreacting, and the trains were delayed, or something urgent had come up, something dire. Or someone had to bail. Someone always had to bail.

He sighed, sliding his thumb across the lock screen of his phone. Ignoring both notifications of the incoming text messages he’d just received, since he was already going to look at them.

One read,

**Mika**

_Hey, I’m sorry I’m going to be a lil late today, my mom wants me to come with her to visit Aunt Kiyomi at the Funeral home. I Promise I will stop by later though. Don’t forget to take the aspirin I got you for the headaches, but only take two. xoxo_

Eren snorted. Mikasa was such a mom herself. She had matured so much from the lolita crazed girl she used to be. Though he was glad to have a friend with a nurturing soul in his life. He would have met many dead-ends without her. He’d give Mikasa a pass today. Family matters are always more important. The second text, directly under the bottom one read four words.

**Arm-man**

_Gonna be late! Sorry!_

Short and simple meant Armin didn't have an excuse. But then again, Armin Arlert wasn't one to make up an excuse, or lie to his friends in general. But his honesty was still appreciated. Still though- Eren pursed his lips- He was sure Armin hadn't made any plans for Saturday, besides studying. But he was always studying. The figurines of popular anime characters he once cherished as a fifteen year old had long gone from his computer desk, and had since been replaced by ruler thick textbooks on Cultural Anthropology. Whatever that was.

Eren supposed he would be critiquing his own artwork for today. He supposed he could do well with being in solitude a while longer. The windows of the small venue (he and begrudgingly his still-no-good older brother help rent) were tall and looked out into the bustling streets of Sina. The skies were sunny, and cloudless, and the air outside was fresh, or as fresh as the air within a compact city could be.

Every time a city-dweller walked up to the windows to spectate his clay-made sculptures he’d set up in the front, their shadow would pass over him briefly. He figured they’d scan his dancing sculptures of a girl and a boy and immediately get those feelings he wanted to convey; ones of young love, of music and rhythm; then they’d peek further inside the space, hoping to see their _hopeless_ romantic artist… only to find some bedraggled art graduate sporting a top-knot on his head, and wearing sweatpants with a partially buttoned shirt, just sadly doodling away in his notebook.

Yeah, he’d probably look the other way too.

Eren was prepared to spend nearly the whole morning, and maybe even the afternoon alone. He was. But then he wasn't. Because someone had actually walked through the clear door of the Gallery then, and was now inside. Viewing his clay sculptures more closely. They really were a hit with the ladies.

And she _was_ a fair lady. Eren mused secretly, her hair was cropped short, red as blood, and her legs were so, so pale, despite the glaring sun outside. The dark shorts, and hoodie she wore only served to make her chalk pale skin even paler. Eren tried not to stare too long else he’d come off as a creep, but it was only polite, (and also a part of being a artist in business was presentation of both the artist _and_ the piece) that he introduce himself first. So he abandoned his journal and pen on the bench, buttoned the top of his shirt, breathed into his hand to assure coffee hadn’t minced his breath, and confidently strode over to the petite redhead.

“Hello, m’am. Good morning, I see you found my clay pieces here, their structure are actually made up of wire on the inside, you see. I was still in highschool when I got inspired to make these. I went through a tough time after I got into car accident, I had this hallucination-”

He stopped. Corrected himself. “I had this uh, dream, about a girl, an old friend of mine, who ran away from home.”

The redhead hadn't bothered to turn around, nor grace him with a ‘Hello’ or ‘Good Morning’ of her own. Yet he continued.

“And this dream affected me in such a way that, I found myself spiraling into these episodes that would occur a lot like that dream. I’d see this girl everywhere I go. Even though she was really not there, crazy, huh?”

The redhead made a noise. Possibly of agreement, possibly of dismissal. He continued.

“I, well, I was young, and naive. But I think, I was also very much in love with this girl. I couldn't get her out of my head. She’d left her mark on me, I know it sounds rather off-putting, uh… maybe even a little weird.” He chuckled, nervously. “But when you meet someone whose presence makes a difference in your life, whose very… aura calms you in your darkest times, or challenges when you want to be challenged, or even just kicks your ass sometimes because you need to wake up… I- you just feel like,” Eren stammered,

“You just feel…”

“... Whole?” She saved his speech, still with her back turned. Eren swallowed.

“Yeah, whole. And when that person leaves, they also take that piece of them that's become a part of you. At the end, you don’t feel exactly like yourself anymore, things… become more difficult, it gets harder to breath, harder to think, and you wonder everyday, if she’s alright. If she’s eating, if she has a roof above her head, if she’s protecting herself, if she crying, all alone out there...”

Eren was no longer talking of his clay sculptures.

He whispered. “If she forgot about me.”

“Never.”

The redhead turned to face him now. Eren exhaled a shaky breath, sounding a lot like a laugh, because it was. _It was_. It was her. Not a dream. She was real, she was grown, and beautiful, and real.

He knew that wintry gaze anywhere, there was her familiar hooked nose, her down-turned lips that were slightly parted in shock of seeing him, as she was meeting all over again after six years. And her, just her.

“Annie?” He laughed, neurotic, shook his head in disbelief, on the brink of crying.

Eren offered his hand to her. “Where’ve you been?”


	11. The artist and the model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt #36: “Fine, just do what you have to do.” - “Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?”
> 
> I chose Artist Eren and Model Annie, modern au!

 

The studio was set up in a way that the model would be right in center, stools, and rusted metal chairs surrounded the wooden pedestal that Annie stood on. Discarded easels laid against the side of the wall near the large windows. Each of the windows were drawn shut to stop the afternoon sunlight from drenching the whole studio in muted oranges. 

It was dark, safe for the three lamps, and a heater all pointed to his muse of the day, casting shadows onto the crevices, dips, and curves of her body, she was taut as a piano string, one hand flexing away cramps while the other held up the thin white blanket draped over her petite frame.

She was stark naked underneath, Eren could practically see the rising goosebumps on her forearms. The studio was quiet, for it was the only two of them who occupied the space, the only noise came from his scribbling and scratching of charcoal on paper. The audible sift of the blanket, and intakes of breath as the seconds passed by. 

It was peaceful. He was glad she agreed to be his personal model, if only for a day. The pose he’d put her in was starting to cramp her muscles however, she rotated her shoulders a bit, easing out the kinks. 

“Almost done.” He murmured, focused solely on his portrait. 

He sketched in long strokes, darkening lines, smudging certain spots and leaving portions where the light touched her body blank as the paper. Annie watched him through heavy lidded eyes, tired from having to hold the same position for ten minutes straight. She’d agreed to be his model, since she had owed him a favor.

And she trusted him enough to bare her body. Well… some of it. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward for neither of them when she had stepped out of the curtain of the backroom, naked with only a blanket wrapped around her bosom. He was professional through, and through. Maybe a little  _ too  _ professional. Annie frowned, but remember she was still supposed to be acting as a statue. 

“Alright  _ and _ -” He added one last stroke, furrowed his brows, then licked his thumb, smearing the shadows of his work further. “Done.” 

Annie let out the breath she’d been holding, relaxing her posture, she tightened the blanket around her body. Eren looked up from his drawing, a small smile gracing his lips. “Come here, take a look at it, I think I captured your face perfectly.”

Annie faltered, she was still bare, and pretty cold. The blanket was only held up by the knot she’d tied across her chest, and her pinned bun was coming undone, loose tendrils of blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. But Eren was looking at her proudly, smiling in the low light of the studio, he was even more welcoming than when she had first met him. And maybe that was what pulled her to descend the steps of the pedestal, Eren held out his hand to her, she took it, careful not to trip over the fabric tangling itself between her legs. 

She resembled a greek goddess, Eren thought, with how the blanket fitted the curves of her body, tousled hair framing her heart shaped face. But he didn’t let his mind wander to much on her physically, she was still only a hired model doing her job. And he was still, a lonely artist. 

She came around the easel, Eren right behind her. The first thing she noticed about the drawing, were the eyes. They weren't staring straight at her, but in a far off distance somewhere above her head. The whites of her eyes were prominent since the shading was so opaque against the white of the a paper, her expression was stern, yet serene all out once. Lips dark, and full, her aquiline nose a small feature he took care not to mess up. And her hair, white also contrasting with the soft black smudges surrounding her head like a dark misty halo… the folds of the sheet covering her, so delicately shaded, it appeared realistic. He made it seem like she was wearing an actual dress, how it pooled at her feet. 

She looked like a warrior. A fierce Queen. 

“It’s amazing.” She was struck in awe. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Annie took a step back. Taking in the art piece fully. It’s too bad she couldn't buy it off him. 

“Will you be showcasing this?” 

Eren chuckled. “Oh no, no! This is just practice.”

“Practice?!” She had to crane her neck to look into his bright green eyes, seeing as how he towered over her. “You made me stand for a good twenty minutes in an uncomfortable pose, freezing  _ my ass _ off, just to practice?!” 

Eren rubbed sheepishly at his nape. “Well…  _ yeah. _ ” 

Annie folded her arms. Clearly a tad irritated that she couldn't help but pout. Eren snorted, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry, how about this-” he stepped closer to her. Annie fought to not retreat from his overbearing presence- “I’ll draw you something, and it’ll be a gift from me, so you don’t have to pay a dime. How’s that sound?” 

She thought about it. Looking to the art piece he’d just made, “Can’t I have that one?” She nodded to the drawing. Eren made a little whining sound, looking as if she pinched him.

“ _ Ehh, _ no. Sorry, that one is going into my portfolio. But I can make you a new one? I don’t mind drawing you again, so as long as you're able to put up with standing still,  _ and  _ freezing your ass off for twenty minutes.” he laughed. 

Annie narrowed blue eyes. Her living room wall was quite boring without anything decorating it, all she had was a couple photos of her father, herself, and her cat. She wouldn't mind sprucing it up a bit with some art. 

She sighed. “Fine. So, do I take the same pose as before?”

Eren put a hand to his chin, rubbing the sparse facial hair there. “Nah, actually. For this one, I was wondering if you could go fully naked?” 

He asked the question so simply, it was as it he was asking for extra condiments on a burger at some local restaurant. Now as a part-time class model, Annie did charge for visits to many artists. She did not charge Eren however, she didn't even schedule that she was set to see him on this day, didn't even notify her agent. Which was stretching the rules some-  _ okay, _ she was stretching the rules a lot. But, since she had nothing else scheduled for today… 

“Alright.” Annie concluded. With one bold tug of her finger, she unfurled the knot holding the sheet together, it fluttered to the ground by her feet. Wanting to not waste anymore time, she ascended back up the wooden pedestal, perhaps swaying her hips to much. She heard an audible gulp from the artist behind her. Annie took her place in the middle of the lights. 

“Tell me what pose should I make, or do I stand still?” She cocked her hip. 

Eren’s mouth felt dry. He’s seen many naked models before, men and women alike. But, somehow, seeing Annie, bare as the day she was born, made his gut fill with butterflies, and heat rush to his cheeks. He felt like he was fifteen again, seeing his first naked woman. Eren cleared his throat, pushing impure thoughts from invading his mind. 

“Right,” He managed to smile despite becoming awkward for a moment, because Annie started to pout again, all the while tapping her foot impatiently. 

“You don’t have to pose for this one, just stay still, try not to move so much, okay?” 

Annie huffed. “Fine, just do what you got to do.” She let her arms fall limply to her side, staring straight at the wall behind him. 

Eren reached for his charcoal, mumbling under his breath. _ “Well, if you can stop being so cute, I can actually concentrate…”  _

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing…” He smirked. “ I just think you’re cute.” 

Annie’s mouth fell open like a fish out of water, a pink hue colored her pale cheeks, Eren actually had the gull to laugh at her. “Hey, no moving! I told you, I need complete stillness!”

She shut her mouth. But still continued to pout, all the while blushing furiously as he began sketching. 


	12. He's a Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt #41: “It’s not fair that you’re hot and funny.” - “Look who’s talking…just kidding, your jokes suck.”
> 
> Tumblr Prompt #49: “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”
> 
> Modern AU Ereani! Eren is a little punk, and Annie is a bit promiscuous~

Dating was a game to her. Like picking the ripest cherries from a bush, tossing the rotten ones away. Gathering them all in her basket, not to eat. But just to say that she had them. She couldn’t very well take romance seriously, it was kind of suffocating to her, really.

The bringing your loved one flowers, the holding hands, giggling in public. The hidden innuendo behind every joke, just say she’s got a damn fine ass instead of throwing words around! She’s by now  _used_  to men who disguise their flirting behind playful banter. She’s all smiles when they crack a joke, but leisurely rolling her eyes on the inside.

She wasn’t so much a prude however, she did enjoy heavy make-out sessions from time to time, maybe a bit of groping, but that’s only in private, and only when said date passed all ten of her expectations. Many seldom got the chance. She had never taken it so far, except on  _one_  occasion when she’d been a teenager- well, perhaps two, but the second time, she had been drunk, and so had her date. So that couldn’t count, could it?

At twenty-two, Annie Leonhardt had began to challenge herself with finding a person to match her own ferocity, to counter her, to pick her up when she was down, and to hold her high when she was on middle-ground. It’s not something she spent to much of her time on. But… she was a bit lonely. And while her closest friends-  _all two of them_ \- had begun getting hitched, and sporting big round belly’s, she had adopted three cats, and shared a studio with her father, who snored louder than a jet engine.

That was not to say that she _wanted_  to get married right away, no not at all, even the thought having kids made a shudder run down her back. She just wasn’t ready for that responsibility. Not yet, anyway.

But, there she was, fitted in a silk white blouse, the hem low, teasing some cleavage, jeans black, clinging to her slender legs, and quarter inch polished heels that made her feet ache like a bitch. Her blonde hair was in it’s usual updo, but she had taken care to brush some of her bangs out of her eyes. Added with some light makeup, she didn’t look at all like she had just come back from running a marathon. Which she had, because she had forgotten her date with a man named Bertolt was  _today_.

The poor man. He was fidgeting again as she stared him down from across the finely dined table littered with their empty plates. It irked her.

She cleared her throat. “So, I just got a call while I was in the restroom from my father, says he’s gotten the flu, I think I might head home earlier tonight, just in case he might need me there.”

An excuse. She had a plethora of them, all revolving around her father. He’s gotten so many illnesses in her lies, it’s no wonder he hasn’t caught a disease for real. God forbid it, of course.

Bertolt blinked owlishly, mouth open, then closing like a gaping fish. “Oh, but I- I mean we haven’t had dessert yet?”

“I’m pretty full, actually. Dinner was great, thank you for bringing me to such a lavish place. You always know where to find the best prime rib.” She added a small smile at the end. Ready to make or break. Though she waited until their waiter came. Not many of her dates were keen on paying the full price for both their meals, and Annie was sometimes too proud to let them, but if they offered, well, she didn’t argue with that.

“Well uh,” Bertolt dabbed rib sauce from his lip with a napkin, “Let me at least drive you home, it’s dark out, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

She  _heard_  that line before one too many times.

“Oh, no need to go through the trouble, the bus stop is right across the street. But thanks for the offer.”

_“Bus stop?”_  Bertolt furrowed his brows, seeming offended on her behalf that she’d stoop to taking local transit. Annie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Rich people were like that sometimes. Bertolt drove a shiny black fully insured Lexus. The windows were darkly tinted, and the interior smelled of pine needles, new car, and whatever cologne Bertolt doused himself with for the day. Not exactly bad, in fact she loved the smell and comfortable seats.

But Annie was more of a middle-class BMW kind of girl. Hell, she’d sign to get a cheap old sedan if she absolutely  _needed_ it, and not because she wanted it.

Public transit wasn’t all bad, either. She liked the long rides home. She also knew if she went with Bertolt, something might occur when he dropped her off. LIke a goodbye kiss, or a goodbye hug. Annie wasn’t one for goodbyes. Cold as that made her, she’d like to avoid the hurt expressions if she could. The date had gone alright, but, Bertolt was not the one for her.

Annie shrugged. “I’ll be alright.”

“Really? At this hour?”

She said with a shake of her head. “I’ll be  _alright.”_

“No, no, no. _”_ Bertolt argued, though gently. “Please, allow me to drive you home! It’s really no trouble for me at all, just give me your address and I’ll-”

The waiter seemed to pop from thin air then, walking right up to their table with a smile plastered on his face.

“Hello! How was the meal? Are we quite done here? Would you like to order a dessert?”

Bertolt looked to the waiter, then to Annie, then to the waiter once more. “I- yes, and no to dessert. It was a splendid meal, thank you, Colt. I’ll take the check now, please.”

“Right away.” The waiter spun on his heel.

Annie reached into her purse, pulling out a thick black wallet. Bertolt put his hand up. “Oh no, no! Please let me take this, my treat.”

Annie slowly put her wallet back.

Bertolt cleared his throat, maybe wanting to say something else. But he chose not too. So Annie spoke up before the spell of awkward silence could take over their table.

“I really enjoyed tonight, Bertolt. The food was delicious, and the atmosphere here is very calm, so thank you for this.”

Prim and cut. Just as she practiced.

Bertolt looked delighted. Smiling slightly. “Anytime Annie, no, anytime, really! I love being around you, a-and talking with you,” he cleared his throat again, “and, just, I hope to take you out again, maybe?”

Annie sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, looking away. Appearing to consider a third date with him. When she glanced over to Bertolt, he was sweating, not profusely, but there was some moisture dotting his forehead. Poor man.

She was silent for another twenty seconds, looking out the vast window into the flashy city outside. Then she told him, “Maybe.” But had meant to say ‘No’. And ‘Sorry’.

She heard Bertolt let out a breath. Almost of relief. The waiter came then, handing Bertolt the gold and red check book. Bertolt slipped a hundred dollar bill, and a generous tip for the waiter into the book.  _Christ._ Annie averted her eyes.

Colt thanked them, now appearing more alive when his eyes caught sight of that fat tip. “Please do come back again!” He called out to the pair as they headed out the glass door, Bertolt held it open for Annie, she thanked him, quietly. Outside the air was more humid, stuffy, with the lingering scent of a brewing thunderstorm. It wasn’t  _so_  crowded, but crowded enough that Annie found herself sticking to Bertolt’s side as he walked her to the bus stop. The street lights illuminated the bus stop stark white, and Annie could see now, just how nervous Bertolt was, compared to the dim lighting of the restaurant.

He swallowed, rubbed at his nape.  Bertolt stood a whole foot and three inches taller than Annie, a literal giant when standing next to her five foot form, yet Annie felt his presence was smaller than his appearance. He was, kind of like a mouse, and she meant that in the most gracious way. She liked quiet people, she did. But-

“I… uh,” Berolt cleared his throat for the third time that day. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you back home? You’d be far cooler in my car than this bus stop, I assure you.”

“I’m sure.” Annie nodded. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry to much for me, you look like you’re giving yourself anxiety.”

Bertolt fidgeted again, looking very much like a flustered teenager than a man of twenty-five.

“Well, alright then. Goodnight, Annie, stay safe.” He did nothing but place a large tanned hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze, and a soft smile. Then his long back was turned to her, and he was heading for the valet who had already come around, parked with his Lexus.

Now Annie let out the breath _she’d_  been holding. Well, it hadn’t gone that bad. Not as bad as the last guy she’d been with, at least. She lasted two dates. Bertolt had been sweet to her, soft-spoken, gentle, and even when he touched her- and he hadn’t much- he treated her like she was made of glass. That was why she felt it wasn’t going to work out. She noticed how that last smile had been a sad one. Maybe he had caught on, maybe he would delete her number. Hopefully.

She watched from the bus stop bench as the Lexus drove away, knowing full well that Bertolt was looking at her retreating form in the rear-view mirror. Then he turned a corner, and he was out of her life. Perhaps, for good.

Annie let out a deep sigh. Waiting a few dreary moments, until the bad feeling in her gut dissipated. Then she fished out her phone.  _Ah, well, on to the next one_. She tapped on yet another dating app, flicking right, and right and right. Not noticing the hooded stranger that came to her side, until he plopped down on the bench, right next to her. She startled, yanking her phone away as if he had intended to grab it- but really, she just didn’t want anyone to see what her so-called _hobbies_  included. Like reeling in men, then throwing them back into sea when she found something she didn’t like. Annie placed her phone down on her lap.

The stranger ignored her completely, as if she weren’t even there. He took out his phone, an old beat-up android, one tap from his thumb, and suddenly Annie could hear faint screaming coming from the inside of his hood, then she noticed he’d been wearing earphones the whole time.

 Annie felt just slightly uncomfortable.  _Where was this damn bus?_

It was all ten minutes of faint screaming and the occasional muffled drum solo, and the tap of the strangers fingers against his lap that made Annie stand up from her seat to wait by the lamp post in front of the bench instead.

The restaurant Bertolt had taken her had gone dark, it was closing time. Annie spared a look at her phone.  _12:00am. Huh._ It hadn’t been early after all.

Maybe she  _should_  have taken that ride offer. It was also weird that she, and the stranger were the only two waiting at the bus stop. Everyone else walked passed them, in their own little world. On their phones, or chatting animatedly with one another. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait too long, her bus rounded a corner, then came barreling to a stop a little away from it’s designated rest stop.

Annie fished out some coins from her purse, letting the stranger get on ahead of her. Once on the bus, she reveled in the feel of air-condition on her damp skin. Annie paid the toll, then clacked loudly then the aisle for a seat. Her feet were sore, and hurting. There were only four other people on the midnight bus back to her hometown. Four, that included her, and the hooded stranger.

Who she noticed then as she approached the rear, he had taken off his hood. Annie slowed a bit, taking in the features of this young man. He was olive-skinned, not as tan as Bertolt, but just so, his dark hair was done in a bun similar to hers but messily, as if he’d styled it in a haste. Loose dark tendrils grazed his cheekbones, and down his neck. He looking was out the window into the night, but Annie could very clearly see the summer green that was his eyes. Almost an all too familiar green that made her feel warm inside.

_He was pretty_. Almost feminine-like, but still masculine in a way that she’d do a double-take just to get another good look at him.

Well.  _Looks aren’t everything._  Annie knew that. But she couldn’t stop staring. As the bus lurched across a resident city pothole, she lost her footing, her heel got caught on a ridge, and she went tumbling face first to the ground, but a hard-wired arm shot out to catch her by the waist before she could embarrass herself. She supposed she already had. Annie steeled herself upright.

“Uhm…”

“You good?” He asked, concerned. Bright green eyes on her face. She must have appeared flushed.

“I- yeah. Thanks.” She looked at him than.  _Really_ looked at him. The puzzle was just falling into place.  _Those familiar green eyes._ Her stomach did a somersault.

“No problem.”

She found her seat, quickly, the one right behind him. Starting to inwardly berate herself for acting a fool. Because the man seated in front of her, was the boy she had lost her virginity too seven years ago.  _Eren Jaeger._ The boy from her old high school who had been her firsts for nearly everything, and the lasts of it too.

She put a palm to her forehead. That’s Eren _blockhead_ Jaeger? The one other boys dubbed as suicidal bastard because he did outrageous stunts just for publicity? That’s her dumb, old, loud-mouthed Eren?  _That man?_ How had he evolved into  _that? Why, and what, and who and w-_

_“_ Oh! Hey,” Eren leaned over the side, picking up something shiny and purple. “You dropped your phone.”  He craned his neck to look her over his seat, holding out the phone. Annie swallowed.

“Thanks.” When she tried to take it from him, he pulled it back. Annie thought he done it without meaning too, she reached out again to take it, but  _again_ , he pulled it back. Annie felt annoyance rise in her at the third attempt, the fourth attempt. She could easily see the mischievous glint in those green eyes.

Finally, she sighed, feeling as if she were back in High school, back in English class. “Eren, give me back my phone.”

He smirked. “Annie.” It was greeting from an old friend, and an irritating one. “I knew it was you.”

He dropped her phone into her open palm. She leaned as far back into her seat as she could, studying him as he was studying her. Though he did it more appreciatively, his gaze lingering some on her low neckline. Annie went pink in the cheeks.

“Still a saucy bastard, huh?”

“As if you weren’t checking me out when you got on the bus.” He countered smoothly.

Annie’s blush darkened. She grimaced,  _same old Eren_. “I didn’t know if it was actually you, or not.”

_“_ You wouldn’t, but I knew it was you the moment I saw that nose.” He put a tongue against his cheek in thought, “ _and_  that ass.”

“Eren!” she glanced around, but the only two other passengers were at the front of the bus.

“What? Anyone could see it, your ass is  _sexy_ , and you know it.”

“Keep it down will you?”

“That’s impossible, unless I get some help.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Love that guy.”

“Eren,  _please_.”

Nostalgia came hitting her like a damned bus. It truly felt like for a moment she was back in high school with her hot-headed on again- off again boyfriend, all smirks, and playful remarks. If only Pieck and Mina were here with her as well, then the full wave of memories could overtake her. It was a nice, floaty, feeling.

Like almost nothing had changed in the last seven years.

Even when Eren bumped against her chin with his elbow trying to squeeze himself into the empty seat by her window. He sat down blowing air from his mouth. She glanced at him, He grinned wolfishly. All teeth. She rolled her eyes.

“That music.” She nodded to the earphones dangling off his neck. “When did you start listening to screamo?”

Eren scoffed. “ _Screamo?_  Excuse you, this is metal, Babe.  _Heavy metal._ Death metal, you wouldn’t be able to understand it.”

“Uh-huh. Right, death. Whatever.”

Eren put an arm over the back of her seat. He offered an ear bud to her, this time the smile was in his eyes only. The nostalgia was suffocating her now, she plucked the ear bud from his fingers, put it in her ear. Eren chose the music, he always chose what song they would listen to back in their highschool days, only this time his edgy pop punk songs had given way to low growling, and sometimes incoherent screaming, maybe she heard a guitar in there or two, was that the sound of a dying cat?

Annie grimaced. “Eren,  _what the hell_?”

“I know, it’s great isn’t it?”

“I can’t understand a word!”

“Me neither! I love it.”

She shook her head. But still listened. With Eren’s arm nearly touching her shoulders, him being so close. Where the hell had he been all this whole time?

She turned her head to ask him, found him already staring at her, his expression calm, almost serene. Annie looked away. The bus drove on, making stop, after stop. People shuffled in, and out. Until they were the only two people left. And the long way back home was the last stop of the day. Eren never got off. Never said goodbye, just stood still with his arm slung over her, and his insane noise he called music blaring into their ear drums.

“Y’know maybe we both won’t ever say it to each other,” he said after a moment had passed, “So I’ll go ahead and say it for us.”

He leaned over than, her lilac perfume tickled his nose as he whispered into her ear. _“I missed you so much.”_

Annie shivered.  Eren fixed himself in his seat. She tried to regain some composure. “Well, I didn’t miss your stupid jokes, that’s for sure.”

“You  _love_ my jokes.”

Annie snorted, turning to him then, still a bit flushed from his proximity. “ _Oh sure_ , yes, Eren. You’re  _so hot,_  and  _so funny_. It turns me on.”

Eren brightened for a second. Eyebrows shooting up into his bangs, and a smile ready to break into laughter. “ _Really?”_

“No. I was kidding, your jokes still suck.”

“But I’m still hot right?”

Annie shook her head, slapping a hand over her face, not because she was disagreeing, but because she couldn’t stop the silly grin from coming. She never had to force herself to smile for Eren, it just came. And so did his teasing afterwards.

“Aw, you still blush like you did in high school, that’s so fucking cute.”

“Don’t curse.”

“I’m so fucking sorry, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

_Now_  he was going to call her that for the rest of the trip. It was going to be a  _long_ ride home. Perhaps dating had been a game to her, because it had all started out as a game. 

Annie leaned back into Eren’s arm, he pulled her in, not too close, but just about. She closed her eyes, breathing in his all too familiar boyish scent. She was never searching for true  _romance_  anyway, but this, she could have this. 


End file.
